Teen Dream
by Cherry Li
Summary: A/U, Mimi gets into a new up and coming band as the lead singer along with a cute lad named Yamato Ishida who has stolen her heart!! (Mimato, Taiora, and maybe Takari) *No Flames please* R+R
1. Mimi's Dream

A.N 

Ohayo! Here's a little Mimato fic for you that will contain Taiora and maybe Takari if I feel like it!! ^_^ god I love being in control. Lol

You know the drill I don't own Digimon or any of the characters so don't sue!! Also songs that will appear in this fic, also don't belong to me, but apart from that everythings mine!!!! Mwahahahahahaha *coughs * 

~*Teen Dream*~

Mimi Tachikawa, the gal who had everything, looks, personality, money and a little intelligence, drove down a silent road during the morning in her light red convertible, pursuing her dream of becoming a pop star.

She had a voice of an angel, her parents would tell everyone in hope that there only daughter would one day make it to her dreams, and now she was going for an audition to be one of four people to be in the most talked about band in Japan. Mimi smiled to herself, excited was not the term of phrase that would have described her at that moment, yet nervousness seemed to creep its way into her mind.

"Oh god I can't do this" she sighed griping the steering wheel tightly. "What if I make a fool of myself and they all laugh at me? What if I do get in and my band mates hate me? What if my dress gets crinkled and I'll look a mess in front of loads of cute guys. What if…." Suddenly her train of thought was disrupted by the sound of her mobile ringing loadly.

"Hi, Mimi speaking" she suddenly perked.

"Er.. mimi? Are you ok?" asked a female voice from the other end.

"Yeah never better yolie" Mimi answered.

"Well considering that your going to an audition that will determine the rest of your life you sound great" Mimi face suddenly dropped from her friends' words.

"Thanks yolie you've really helped now!!" Mimi said sarcastically down the phone.

"Hey Mimi don't worry your sure to get through just phone me immediately when your in, and I'll round up the guys and we'll party ok?"

"Ok" Mimi said as she stopped at a pair of traffic lights where a blue convertible like Mimi's pulled to a stop next to hers.

Mimi being curious as she is turned to see who owned the car through her tinted pink sunglasses. As she looked to the side her eyes where met with an ocean of clear blue, highlighted by his sun drenched hair that almost glowed in the morning sun. The lad smiled warmly  at Mimi and Mimi returned the gesture yet a shade of pink had crept up onto her cheeks.

"Er… Mimi? Mimi are you still there?" Yolie asked from the phone, breaking Mimi out of her trance.

"Wha.. What? Oh Yolie sorry, I've gotta go, bye" Mimi cut the conversation and took her eyes off the lad to place the phone back in its holder.

Mimi then turned back round so she could begin to flirt with the lad, yet to Mimi's disappointment, the lights had changed and the lad of her dreams had drove off.

"Great, just great, now I'm gonna be late!" Mimi sighed to herself then sped off towards the audition.

~*~

Mimi ran through the doors dodging past any one in her path as she raced towards the designated rooms where her life would be decided by two people. She pushed the heavy double doors open and ran through only to be flung to the floor by another.

Mimi shook her head then looked up to see a hand outstretched to help her up, that belonged to a pair of dusty drown eyes and messy mud coloured hair.

"Oh hey, are you ok, I'm really sorry" the lad apologised as he helped Mimi up.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have been running so fast" Mimi blushed noticing that the lad who helped her was pretty cute.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" the lad asked.

"Oh, to the auditions. Though I don't even know why I came" Mimi sighed.

"Hey, by the looks of you, your bound to get somewhere" Mimi blushed at the lads words and fidgeted with her dusty pink sundress. 

"By the way I'm Taichi Kamiya, but everyone calls me Tai" Tai introduced himself.

"Oh hey, I'm Mimi Tachikawa" Mimi smiled

"Oh great, listen I'm sorry to run out on you, but I've gotta go. See you soon" Tai waved as he went through another pair of double doors and vanished.

"Well isn't this turning out to be a good day" Mimi thought to herself then proceeded with her mission, and went through a black door.

Inside loads of teens where scattered out, talking, singing a few notes and practising dance routines. Mimi sighed at the look of them, they all seemed so professional, and here was she, not very many lessons under her belt, yet she was taking a huge jump in her life. She took a number and sat down next to a girl who seemed pleasant and nice. She had straight short orange hair, and she smiled warmly at Mimi.

"Hi, I'm Sora" the girl said

"Hey, I'm Mimi, but you can call me nervous" Mimi laughed as did Sora.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure we'll do fine, I mean we don't exactly look like we're desperate like those guys" Sora laughed as she pointed to a group who had stern looks on there face and tried to do a weird dance routine that confused Mimi.

"Why are they dancing? I thought this was a singing audition?" Mimi asked.

"It is but the management want people who can sing and do something else, y'know like dance or play an instrument" Sora answered.

"Oh, well I can play the guitar, I have done for 6 year now, I think!" Mimi smiled "Whats yours?"

"Oh I can play the piano/keyboard but I also had a phase with a drum kit once!" Sora giggled.

"Will we need to use our other 'talent'?" Mimi asked

"Maybe, but this band apparently will be using a variety of music. The press are going mental though, they wanna know who's in the band, and I've heard they've got two people already, and they only need two more" Sora answered.

"Wow" Mimi exclaimed.

Suddenly Sora was called into a room. Taking a deep breath in Sora left, waving to her new friend after many 'Good Lucks' were exchanged from both of them.

After a while, Mimi's turn was up. She trembled as she slowly walked inside the room. It was cold and bare; no one was inside the room. As Mimi was just about to turn and run, two other people entered the room through another door. They we're talking about something which Mimi couldn't quite hear. One of the men looked around Mimi's age with messy red hair, and was kinda short, the other had shoulder length blue hair and wore small glasses.

"They can't possibly be the management, can they?" Mimi thought

"Name?" the blue haired boy asked not taking his eye of his clipboard.

"Mimi Tachikawa" Mimi spoke, and the two men raised their eyes to see the girl.

"Hello Mimi, please tell us what you wish to sing and your other talent" The red-haired lad asked.

"How do I Live, by Leanne Rymes, and my talent is that I can play the guitar." Mimi softly said, nervously.

"Good" the blue lad smiled obliviously impressed.

"You can start when your ready" the red haired lad said sitting down on a chair, and was joined by the other.

Mimi took a deep breath, telling her self that she could do this, and then she sang…

"How do I-I,

Get through one night without you-u,

If I had to live without you,

What kinda life left for me,

And I-I, I need you in my arms need you to ho-ld,

You're my one my heart my so-ul,

If you ever leave,

Baby you take away everything,

Including my li-fe,

And tell me now,

How do I live,

Without you,

I'd like to know,

How do I breathe 

Without you,

If you ever go-o

How do I ever

Ever sur-vive

(a.n. sang that bit perfectly)

How do I?

How do I?

Oh how do I live?

Mimi then stopped and breathed heavily out, noticing silence in the room.

Mimi bit her bottom lip, what did she do wrong?? She then presumed the worst, and sighed.

"Well thank god that's over" The red-haired boy said getting up from his chair.

Mimi gritted her teeth at his comments and clenched her fists, she wasn't that bad??

"Yep, come through Mimi and meet the rest of your band mates" the blue haired boy smiled.

Mimi froze at the words, I'm in a band?? I made it?? Oh my god!!! She thought then jumped up and down.

"Oh my god thankyou!!!" she cried

"It's our pleasure Mimi, besides you're the one with the incredible voice" red-haired boy smiled and Mimi blushed.

"By the way, this is something you'll need to know, I am Jyou Kido the manager of the band, and this little one here, is Izzy, owner of the band and record company Digi-records" Jyou smiled.

"Great" Mimi cheered as they led her through to another room.

This room was larger than the other and had two couches set in the centre where a girl sat with red hair though her face was covered by a magazine she was reading.

"Sora, meet Mimi, your new band mate" Izzy said.

Mimi and Sora gazed at eachother in total disbelief, then let out a cry.

"OH MY GOD SORA YOU MADE IT" Mimi smiled hugging Sora

"OH MY GOD MIMI YOU MADE IT TOO, THIS IS GREAT!!" Sora hugged her friend back and they both started laughing and jumping, as Izzy and Jyou sweatdropped.

"I take it you both know eachother?!!" Jyou said and the girls the stopped and blushed.

"Sorry Jyou" Sora smiled.

"Well all we need now are the other two, then we can begin" Izzy said.

Then the door swung open and a boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes appeared, making Sora's heart flutter.

"Wow"  Sora murmered and Mimi giggled.

"Hey Taichi" Mimi smiled

"So Mimi you made it?" Tai smiled back

"You Know him?" Sora asked 

"We met outside, well he knocked me to the floor but never mind" Mimi smiled

"Well this is good" Jyou laughed

"Hey I'm Taichi Kamiya, but everyone calls me Tai" Tai smiled at Sora.

"Hey I'm Sora" she smiled back

"Hey Jyou you didn't tell me that we were having hot chicks in our band!" Tai pouted and Mimi and Sora blushed.

"Where the hell is Yamato?" Izzy cried.

"Yamato?" Mimi asked

"The other member of the band, well he would be if he could get here on time, instead of driving around in that car of his!" Jyou sighed.

Suddenly the door opened and a tall lad with ocean eyes and blonde hair walked into the room. Instantly Mimi knew who he was and her heart pounded as he smiled at her.

"Hey I'm Yamato Ishida" 

~*~

and I'll leave it there, but if you want to know how Mimi and Matt get on and will Sora get Tai, also how will there performance go and the video to there debut song???

5 reviews or more and you'll find out!! ^_^ 


	2. The teenage dream, a reality

A.N.

Ohayo! The second part of my fic is here!!! You lucky ppl, thankyou for all my lovely reviews, your all great, and I promise it will be romantic, but with twists!! ^_^ ne ho on with it!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or the characters from the anime, so please don't sue me, I'm a student for pities sake!!

~*Teen Dream*~

The new band sat patiently on the large red sofa, as Jyou and Izzy sat in front of them ready to begin the long talk on where they were going next.

"Right, you guys" Jyou started but saw the looks that Sora and Mimi had gave him and he corrected himself "..and girls, this is your new start in a roller coaster journey of fame and what we all hope fortune. But I have to remind you that this is going to be hard work, and it won't happen over night, we need to see how you all fit, get the single in order, figure out the video and come up with a name all in a week"

"A week!" they all cried in unison.

"Well yes. You see now that the press know that the band has finally been chosen they'll want a press release of you guys and fast, so fans can see you all. But this is the one problem we have" Izzy exclaimed.

"What?" Mimi asked

"No one must know that you're in this band, and I mean no one. If any one finds out the press will get hold of it and the whole surprise and tension will be ruined so please tell no one" Jyou pleaded

"Oh that means I can't use that 'I'm in a band' line to pick up chicks?" Tai pouted.

"Girls should like you the way that you are Tai" Sora smiled and Tai blushed.

"It doesn't work anyway" Matt picked up

"You haven't told anyone Matt?" Izzy panicked

"Relax, I'm kiddin' geez lighten up" Matt smiled.

"But I can't keep this thing away from my family and friends, I suck at lies" Mimi sighed.

"Don't worry, just don't mention it, like you failed and they won't say a thing, so not to hurt you. That's what I'm using" Matt smiled at Mimi.

"Thanks" she smiled back.

"Ok then, meet at Digi-records at 10 tomorrow, and we'll start discussing the name and we'll go over your debut song" Jyou said whilst raising.

"That early?" Sora said.

"Yep, we'll also tip the press off to go to the other end of town so they won't see you guys…. And girls" Izzy smiled.

~*~

"I don't suppose you girls need a lift home?" Tai smiled whilst they walked towards the car park.

"No thanks my dad's picking me up" Sora smiled

"And Mimi doesn't either, as she's got her own car" Matt said and Tai looked at him, giving him a 'how do you know?' look

"Ahh so you remember me" Mimi teased whilst opening her car door.

"Well…ermm" Matt mumbled whilst blushing.

"Nice car Mimi" Sora then butted in covering Matt's embarrassing look.

"Yeah Meems, give me a spin sometime?" Tai smiled

"Maybe" Mimi smiled "Sora are you sure you wanna wait, it's dark now, let me take you home" Mimi then asked.

"Fine, I'll give my dad a ring, avoiding the questions of course" Sora laughed.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Tai waved jumping into his black 4x4.

"Yeah, I better go too, see you _girls_ tomorrow" Matt smiled whilst getting into his car then sped off in the opposite direction to where Mimi was heading.

Mimi looked on to where he had left and sighed deeply, although her dream was finally becoming real, there was still one thing she wanted.

"Hey Mimi, my dad says it was fine, I told him not to ask about the audition and he just agreed" Sora smiled.

"Great" Mimi smiled back pushing her thoughts to the back of her head and followed her new friend into the car.

"So we made it, doesn't it feel weird?" Sora asked as they drove down the silent streets.

"Well it hasn't sunk in yet, but when it does, hell it'll feel weird' Mimi smiled.

"So what do you think of the other members?" Sora asked curiously.

"Hmmm… well Tai's very in your face and upfront, and he seems like the joker, so we're obviously gonna have some fun, yet Yamato is bold, and a little shy I guess, but extremely cute" Mimi blurted and then covered her mouth.

"Aha, I knew it, well its no surprise, Tai's kinda cute aswell, but we must make a promise never to tell anyone, unless them" Sora smiled and held out her hand.  

"Deal" Mimi smiled back shaking it. "Now lets think of a name?!"

~*~

A slight breeze drifted into Mimi's dusty pink room, as she awoke from her dream. She smiled to herself, her life was gonna take a new turn, and every moment she was going to grab and make it last. Mimi stood from her bed and opened her wardrobe, full of the most fashionable clothes at the time, and many pink clothes as well. She decided to go for the 'casual' look and opted for light blue jeans with sparkles down the side and a powder pink gypsy top, to match her trainers.

Mimi then looked at herself, in the mirror, and twisted her long brown hair into a loose pony tail, letting pieces fall, she smiled at her self after examination then went over the 'not to mention I'm in a band' thing to her parents, who were probably not going to ask any way considering, Mimi put on fake tears and ran up stairs whilst saying 'don't say anything' to her mum and dad. Mimi then opened her door and walked downstairs.

"You're up early, do you want something to eat, or drink, how are you feeling?" her mum fussed whilst making an odd creation in the kitchen.

"I'm fine, I just thought I'd go out today, to clear my head" Mimi smiled weakly.

"Well are you sure?" her dad asked.

"Yes, oh I've gotta go, or… all that fresh air will be taken!" Mimi smiled and picked up her handbag and keys and rushed out of the room.

 "Are you sure she's ok?" Mimi's dad asked, but her mum shrugged and continued her 'cooking'.

~*~

Mimi opened a large wooden door, to which she was pointed to go to, by the secretary at the front desk, and was called as the new employment, obviously the whole record company didn't know. She calmly walked through and noticed that everyone was already there and looked at her as she walked in.

"Sorry I'm late" she apologised as she sat besides Sora.

"Well now that we're all here, we can discuss the song" Jyou said.

"What is it called?" asked Sora.

"It is an upbeat track, yet the title hasn't been given yet, but you will need to practise it" Izzy answered 

"We thought we would need an upbeat song to start off, and you will be needing to use instruments" Jyou said.

"Well who will play which?" asked Matt.

"You and Mimi are lead vocalists and guitarists, Tai you will play the drums, and Sora the keyboard, whilst also being backing vocalists." Izzy said, and the band nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good" Matt smiled looking at Mimi, who didn't notice.

"Here is the lyrics, you will need to learn them fully, we will have a run of the song later and record it then it's on with the video." Jyou smiled.

"But we need a name" Mimi pointed out.

"Yeah you're right, so what do we call you? Any suggestions?" Izzy asked

"What about Tai's gang?" Tai smiled and the others sweatdropped.

"Fabulous four?" Sora suggested

"Teenage Wolves?" Matt said folding his arms (^_^)

"What about you Mimi?" Jyou asked.

"You can't call us that!" Tai laughed

"Well, I don't really know this is all still a teenage dream, its like a fantasy at the moment" Mimi shrugged.

"That's it!" Izzy stood and the others looked at him.

"What?" Mimi said confused.

"Teen Dream" Izzy smiled, and the others smiled too.

"So that's it Teen Dream, welcome to fame" Jyou smiled

A.N 

 A little short I know, aren't I cruel, hehe. More reviews and you'll see how the video goes, do Mimi and Matt grow closer, and does Tai plan to pull Sora, and what will Sora think of this?? 

What song do you think would be great for their first track?? Review and tell me, cos I have no idea. I only have the second single in mind, as it will all fit later on!! ^_^


	3. Perfect Day

A.N 

Konachiwa! Thank you for my lovely reviews! I'm so pleased you like it, oh sooo happy!! ^_^.  The song that appears in this fic, isn't owned by me (Hoku, perfect Day) as isn't Digimon, so please don't sue!  Ne ho, read Digitally Mimi if you get the chance (thought id plug that!!) Ja ne.

~*Cherry Li*~

~*Teen Dream*~

Mimi skipped happily along her driveway after parking her car. It had taken nearly all day but she had finally learnt the song and practised playing the chords on the electric guitar. All that was left was to sing it, record it and make the video, which sounded the most exciting, although what kept channelling through her mind was Yamato and how he would think of her voice, she did not want to screw it up especially in front of him!!

Mimi began to walk up her steps when a voice stopped her.

"Mimi" she swung herself round and her eyes met that familiar sea of blue and wild golden hair.

"M…M…Matt, what are you doing here?" Mimi mumbled as she adjusted her top.

"Erm, you walked out of the building, forgetting the lyrics sheet" Matt smiled handing her the sheet of paper.

"Oh and here's me thinking you wanted to see me, stupid Mimi!" Mimi thought as she took the paper.

"Er thanks" she smiled "Erm Matt…"

"MIMI! Where have you been?!" a girl with long purple hair cried as she ran towards Mimi.

"Err Yolie?" Mimi said a little confused, and Matt gave an odd look to the girl.

"I've been trying to find you all day, your mum told me you had gone for a walk this morning, but I looked round the whole park and you weren't any where!" Yolie said as she slowly came to a stop.

"Err, hahaha" Mimi laughed nervously trying to think of an excuse.

"She was with me, at the ice cream store in the mall" Matt suddenly jumped in, to Mimi's rescue (^_^)

"Oh, and you are?" Yolie asked

"Yamato Ishida, I work there and Miss Tachikawa forgot her… er… purse, so I brought it back to her" Matt quickly replied.

"Oh I see, ok then" Yolie smiled.

"Yeah thank you, see you tomorrow" Mimi smiled as Matt jumped into his convertible.

"Wow, for a ice cream guy, he sure has money and is cute. But why are you seeing him tomorrow?" Yolie suddenly asked.

"Erm I like ice cream" Mimi sweat dropped.

"Yolie don't run so fast!" a boy of Yolie's age, with blue hair and sparkling blue eyes gasped as he walked towards the girls.

"Oh sorry Ken" Yolie blushed a little embarrassed.

"Hi Ken, how are you?" Mimi smiled turning the conversation around so it wasn't focusing on her.

"Fine thanks Mimi, apart from Yolie running out on me asking me to keep up. Anyway how are you, how did the auditions go, should we be getting autographs now?" Ken asked with a smile, and Mimi panicked, as her friends knew when she was lying.

"Oh, I don't wanna talk about it right know, please" Mimi sighed a little.

"That bad? But you were sure to get in!" Yolie said a little confused.

"Well, let's not talk about it ok" Ken said knowing that things like this hurt Mimi, a lot.

"Yeah ok, we had to tread carefully around Kari's brother, he went for the audition and spent the whole day in his room, apparently no one has seen him for about a day" Yolie said and Mimi looked up.

"Kari, has a brother?" Mimi asked

"Yeah, well you haven't known Kari long, we know. His names Ta… Tom… no Taichi." Ken said and Mimi's eyes widened.

"Oh right" she smiled "Well I'm really tired, I've gotta get up early tommorow!"

"Why?" Ken asked

"Oh because she's seeing this blonde ice cream boy" Yolie smiled mischievously, and Mimi blushed.

"Well, gotta get some beauty sleep! See you soon ok?" Mimi waved and then closed the door behind her letting out a sigh of relief that she managed not to let her friends be a little suspicious, thanks to Matt.

~*~

"Right gang, we have the name and the song, so today we are going to record it, go over stage movements, and the video." Jyou explained as she walked into the recording studio where Teen Dream, sat on a couch.

"Great, it's about time my talents were shown!" Tai smiled as he stood doing a pose.

"Tai, you baka, it's Mimi and me who are singing, you just have to remember how to bang the drums!" Matt laughed and Tai pouted.

"Aww leave Tai alone, besides he looks cute when he does that pose" Sora giggled with a blush, and Tai gave a triumphant smile.

"Er… Matt…" Mimi said as she stood besides Matt, as the gang began to walk into the recording studio.

"Yeah" Matt said turning to face her. Mimi's heart raced as she gazed into his eyes nearly drowning in his ice blue eyes.

"I…. I wanted to thank you for yesterday and helping me get out of that situation with my friends, they can be a little persuasive" Mimi smiled.

"Hey no probs, lets just say you owe me one, k?" Matt smiled then opened the door for Mimi. "After you"

"Thanks"

~*~

"Ok, now is everyone in place?" Izzy asked over a caller to the recording studio, as Jyou and him looked at the group through a clear glass.

"Yeah" Matt said into the microphone.

"Ok we want everything you've got into this song, remember this will make or brake you, not to mention cost me a lot, got that?" Jyou said sternly.

"Great" Mimi sighed nervously. She turned to Matt who was standing next to her, where Sora was behind her on a keyboard and Tai was besides her getting ready with his sticks, Matt then smiled warmly at Mimi giving her a wink. There and then Mimi could have crumbled, but she held herself together, closed her eyes and knew she could do it.

"Right then, if everyone's ready we'll start?" Izzy said and the others nodded.

(A.N now here's where it'll get a little confusing, I will put next to the line who's singing what so you can picture it, like I am ^_^)

Mimi adjusted her strap of her guitar, and Matt gave her a nod, and then they began:

Mimi:               Sun's up

                        A little after twelve,

                        Make breakfast for myself,

                        Leave the work for someone else,

                        People say,

                        They say it's just a faze,

                        They tell me to act my age,

                        Well I am…

Sora, Tai, Matt: On this perfect day…

Mimi:                 Nothings standing in my way,

Sora, Tai, Matt: On this perfect day… 

Mimi:                 When nothing can go wrong,

Sora, Tai, Matt: It's a perfect day…

Mimi:                 Tomorrow's gonna come too soon,

Sora, Tai , Matt: I could stay…

Mimi:                 Forever as I am

All:                     On this per-fect day…

                          On this per-fect day.

Matt:                  Sun's down,

                          A little after ten,

                          Pick up all my friends,

                          In my Mercedes Benz.

Mimi:                 Wake up,

                          Don't tell me it's just our dream,

                          'Cos when I've had enough, you'll here me say,

Mimi and Matt:  Don't you try to rain on my…

Sora and Tai:     Perfect Day,

Mimi:                 Nothing's standing in my way,

Sora and Tai:     On this perfect day…

Matt:                 Nothing can go wrong.

Sora and Tai:     It's a perfect Day…

Mimi:                 Tomorrow's gonna come to soon.

Sora and Tai:     I could stay…

Matt:                 Forever as I am.

All:                    On this perfect day,

Girls:                  la, la, la

                          La, la, la

Boys:                 Oh, oh

Matt:                  I'm in the race

                          But I've already won.

Mimi:                  (la, la, la)

                          And getting there, 

                          Can be half the fun.

Sora:                  (la, la, la)

Matt:                  So don't stop me, Till I'm good and done..

Mimi and Matt:   Don't you try and rain on my…

Sora and Tai:     Perfect Day,

Mimi and Matt:  It's the perfect day,

Sora and Tai:     It's the perfect day…

Matt:                 Nothing's gonna bring me down,

Sora and Tai:     I could stay…

Mimi:                Forever as I am.

Sora and Tai:    On this perfect day…

Matt:                Nothing can go wrong

Mimi:                I'm in the race,

                        But I've already won,

Matt:                And getting there 

                        Can be half the fun

Mimi and Matt: So don't stop me, Till I'm good and done.. 

                        Don't you try and rain on my…  

Sora and Tai:     Per-fect Day,

All:                    On this per-fect day

                         On this per-fect

Mimi:                 Day!

Mimi then breathed heavily out, she did it, infront of Matt and as she thought it wasn't that bad, but by Matt staring at her made her ask herself again. She then looked at him oddly and he gave a smile.

"What?" Mimi asked curiously,

"Oh nothing, I was just surprised at what a beautiful voice you have, that's all" Matt smiled as he left the room with the others to face Jyou.

"Oh right" Mimi said then gave herself a triumphant smile, and she then walked to the room where the others had gone into.

"So how did we get on?" Sora asked as Mimi entered the room.

"Well all I can say, that it was 'Perfect'" Jyou smiled

"It was?" Mimi said a little surprised that Jyou would say that.

"Hell yeah, luckily we recorded that first take, cos that's all we needed, you guys look and sound great together" Izzy cheered obviously pleased.

Suddenly a knock at the door caused the cheering to pause as Izzy walked over to it and opened it.

"Yes?" Izzy said

"Mr Izumi the photographers are here to take the pictures" a woman said and handed him some notes.

"Thank you Sarah" Izzy smiled and turned back to the band.

"Pictures?" Matt asked

"Yep, we have asked the number one teen magazine to take pictures of all you guys, and girls, before your video shoot" Jyou answered

"What? But I haven't had anything done, I'll look a mess" Mimi cried causing everyone to look at her oddly including Matt. "There you go Mimi, blurting out again, not a good impression that will leave on Matt, oh god he's looking" Mimi thought

"Well don't worry girls, you'll be having hair and makeup done, and you boys will be having your hair done, aswell as new clothes." Izzy assured

"New clothes great" Sora smiled "Looks like things are perking up!" Sora whispered to Mimi who nodded.

"Great, I'll look so great on the camera, girls are gonna be begging me to have their love childs!" Tai smiled as they were led out of the room.

"Oh great, this is all gonna go to his head!" Matt sighed and the girls laughed

~*~

The band walked into a large studio, where lights beamed from all angles and a large camera stood in the centre in front of a fluffy white background where fluffy cloud-like seats where placed on it.

"Wow" Mimi gasped at the sight of it. "This is so cool!"

"I know!!" Sora giggled back

"Hello, I am Katana Tatichi head photographer for Teen-age (made it up!), and you must be the new band Teen Dream" Katana smiled and shook everyone's hands.

"Right so where do you want them?" Jyou asked

"The girls can go over to Saria, she will do your hair and makeup and also will show you what you will be wearing. And the boys can go to Mizu who will do their hair and fit their clothes" Katana said whilst pointing to where everyone should go.

"Right then, gang enjoy yourself, Jyou's staying to see how it all goes but I've got a meeting with the director of your video shoot, we're gonna toss a few ideas around. Ja ne" Izzy smiled and left the room.

"Alright girls come with me, boys go over to Mizu and he'll sort you out" Katana smiled and they all departed.

"Wow Mimi you look great!" Sora smiled as she looked at her friend. Mimi's hair was tied up high and had curly stands in the front and sides, she had clear glitter softly on her face and shoulders and was wearing a long silky white dress which hung off the shoulders and was tied around her waist with a white bow. Sora's dress was nearly the same except it tied around her neck and her hair was partly up with ribbons in it.

"Thanks Sora, you look amazing in that" Mimi smiled and the both examined themselves in the mirror.

"But one thing I have to ask, why do we have to dress like this?" Sora asked

"Because it is part of a dream theme we have come up with, and it is sort of like you are all angels, as such" Katana explained.

"Oh right, I wonder how the boys look?" Mimi pondered.

"Well c'mon lets go see" Sora smiled gripping her friends' hand and pulling her towards the boys' section.

Mimi and Sora stopped and peered over to the boys to check if they were ready, they didn't want to see all in the first week! They then saw the boys as they were called to the shoot, Mimi's heart raced as Matt wore an opened white shirt and white pants, his muscular body glistened under the lights and Mimi's face started to go pink. Sora and Mimi then saw Tai who was walking coolly with Matt, he wore his white shirt only halfway undone and his hands were in his pockets.

"Guys you look great, ok we'll need you and Tai together on the couch, lifting on leg onto it to the side ok?" Katana said and the boys nodded and got into their pose.

"Wow the guys look great, don't they?" Sora asked looking at her friends.

"Uh huh" Mimi nodded and Sora laughed a little

"Calm down Meems, you'll strain your eyes!" Sora smiled and Mimi blushed

"Sorry"

"Ok now we need the girls and the guys together" Katana called and Mimi let out a sigh as she adjusted herself and walked along side Sora towards the boys.

Matt and Tai's attention were drawn away from the incredible softness of the couch to the girls who walked to them. Matt's heart raced as he could almost see Mimi walking in slow motion to him, all he could think about was how heavenly she looked. Tai smiled at the girls and gave them a wink.

"Wow girls, if I knew angels existed like you I would have definitely gone to church!" Tai winked and the girls blushed.

"You… You… look nice" Matt murmured and Mimi smiled to him. "Nice? Dumbass Yamato, couldn't you say something a little more seductive?" Matt thought nearly kicking himself.

"Ok gang sit on the sofa and huddle together, Matt you can go on the side next to Mimi, then Tai then Sora" Katana said and Mimi blush fully smiled to Matt. Matt placed his arm around Mimi, and her heart pounded so much she thought that he would hear, Mimi then placed arm around Matt's waist and her other hand on Tai's shoulder, then smiled her million dollar smiles to the camera.

"Great this is fantastic, ok Sora huddle into Tai more" Katana said and Sora willingly obliged "Yes that's it, now Tai, place your arm around Mimi's waist" Tai smiled to Mimi and did so. Matt stared at this and held Mimi closer.

Katana then took the photographs, and asked for Mimi to stay with the boys for a three photo. Mimi sat on the floor and Tai and Matt sat on the couch above her back-to-back and rested their hands on her warm shoulders. Mimi was definitely starting to heat up. Then to her surprise Mimi was asked to do a photo with Matt!

Matt smiled to Mimi, as Mimi sat in between his legs. She rested herself on his bare chest and raised back leg as his other swung on the edge. Mimi felt his warm breath on her shoulders as he brought his head closer to her, and wrapped one arm around her shoulder, she could have had a heart attack there and then. Katana smiled at this and paused.

"What's up?" Jyou asked

"Oh I was just thinking how cute they look together, like the perfect couple" Katana smiled and both Mimi and Matt blushed as Tai gave a little giggle, only to be shut up be Sora's nudge in the stomach.

After almost an hour of shoots, with Sora and Mimi together doing an angelic pose, and Mimi with Tai, who tried to undo her bow mischievously. And Sora with Matt and Tai and then with each of them, the shoot was over and they all got cleaned up and dressed ready to have a talk with Izzy who had came back from the meeting.

~*~

"So I hear Katana, thinks that you all look good together?" Izzy smiled and Mimi and Matt blushed a little.

"Yeah, I stole the show though!" Tai smiled

"No you tried to steal my bow!" Mimi said hitting him across the arm and Matt laughed as Tai did a fake cry.

"Yep and you tried to undo my halter neck!" Sora jumped in and hit Tai from the other side.

"Stop ganging up on me, hey Matt help!" Tai cried

"You got yourself into it!" Matt laughed

"Alright calm down, now Izzy has had a word with the director and we start work tomorrow bright and early. But the down fall is that the shoot is in Tokyo" Jyou said.

"What? But how are we suppose to get round that one, without some one suspecting!" Mimi said

"Don't worry, we have rang all your parents and told them that you have won a trip there for a weekend away, so don't panic they all bought it, thanks to me!" Izzy explained.

"Ok then I want you all here at 7, where you'll go on our luxury coach that will take you to Tokyo in style!" Jyou smiled.

The gang then agreed and made their way out of the building through the back entrance to avoid the press. Mimi smiled happily to herself as she got into her car, everything was going great, she had a fantastic time today and she would be spending a whole weekend with Matt and her new friends, everything was turning out to be perfect.

~*~

Phew! That took a lot out of me, but review!! And more will come on the video and the all important press release and their friends' and families reaction!! I've decided that this may not be a Taiora, but Tai will try hard throughout here, it's just that what I have got in mind will be sad and romantic!! Review and you'll find out!! ^_^ Ja ne         


	4. Shooting Stars (prt 1)

A.N 

Konachiwa, thankyou for all the reviews I have got I didn't realise how much you liked it! I may put Taiora in, now as you all want it, so I have to rethink things a little. Anyho Mimi and the band have completed recording their first single and now the fun begins with the video!! * Read Digitally Mimi! *

~*Cherry Li*~

~*Teen Dream*~

Mimi packed her favourite clothes and belongings; she was so excited to go to Tokyo and do a music video! The only thing she hated about the whole thing was that she couldn't tell anyone, not even her parents, who would be so proud of her. Her mother had already spent two hours questioning her about the 'trip' and whom she was going with, though Mimi now the perfect liar told her mum a story about a singing class that she had joined and they were taking them to Tokyo to see a proper recording studio, and of course her mother bought it.

Mimi said her goodbyes and left her home in her convertible, with quite a lot of suitcases in the back. As usual Mimi was running a little late and to top it off the lights turned red and she had to wait for them to change.

"Great that's all I need, Jyou's gonna kill me" Mimi sighed to herself quietly as she heard another car pull beside her.

"Hey gorgeous" a voice called from the car. Mimi jumped a little bit, then cringed slightly thinking it was another ecchi wanting to go out with her. Mimi turned her head quickly and opened her mouth to shoot some words of 'advice' to the lad, but instead of a perverted lad that she expected, there smiling back at her in his blue convertible was…

"M… Matt" Mimi said a little surprised.

"Hey Meems, your late too I see?" Matt smiled and took of his sunglasses.

"Er… yeah, mum kinda had a lot of questions to ask" Mimi smiled back.

"I know what you mean, my dad suddenly decided that he wanted to drop me off and check who I was going with, it took ages just to convince him that he didn't have too" Matt said and the lights changed.

"See you in a minute."

"Yeah, I have a feeling that this will be really fun Mimi" Matt smiled then sped off with Mimi in a little slower pursuit.

~*~

"Where the hell are they? We can't keep the press off much longer!" Jyou cried from inside the large and luxury coach.

"Maybe their 'busy'" Tai smirked.

"Tai!" Sora cried

"They better not be, I didn't put a lot of money in this band just for you to take it as a dating party!" Jyou said angrily.

"Calm down Jyou the traffic's chaos at the moment, their probably stuck in it!" Izzy reassured and Matt pulled into the car pack with Mimi closely behind him.

"There they are!" Sora smiled

"Where have you been?" Jyou asked Matt and Mimi as they pulled their stuff form each of their cars.

"The traffic lights are broke again, I think" Matt said and walked onto the bus, followed by Mimi.

"Great, why do I have to make a teen band, I could have stuck to the middle aged at least they would get here on time!" Jyou sighed and hoped onto the bus, as it quickly sped away towards Tokyo.

~*~

"Wow, this coach has everything!!" Mimi gleamed as her and Sora checked out the entire coach.

"Oh wow look a dvd, video and games system!" Sora smiled as she opened a large cupboard.

"Where??" the boys cried in unison as they looked over to Sora.

"Oh great now their gonna be playing for the whole journey!" Mimi sighed as Sora and her watched the boys trying to win each other in a car race.

"Well at least we can watch the music channel, on this other tv" Sora suggested pointing to a smaller tv.

"Great! Oh wait I have to tape all you guys" Mimi smiled producing a small video recorder and flipping a screen from the video open.

"Wow Mimi that's so cool" Sora smiled as she looked at the dinky recorder.

"This is Sora the great keyboard player and backing vocalist, and my bestest friend." Mimi reported as she recorded Sora.

"Aww Mimi" Sora smiled.

"And this is Tai, the big-headed and big-haired lad in our group who can also play the drums" Mimi giggled and Tai pouted.

"Yeah and also the handsomeness in the band" Tai smiled and did a little pose trying not to let Matt beat him in the game though.

"And this is the great Yamato Ishida, but we just call him…"

"Stupid" Tai butted in and Mimi whacked him over the head.

"Matt, he's the lead singer along with me" Mimi smiled and Matt smiled into the camera.

"I would do Jyou but he's a grouch" Mimi smiled into the camera

"I can here you, you know that!" Jyou called from the other end of the coach.

"We know!" Sora called.

"Why are you recording us Meems?" Tai said not taking his eyes off the tv. "Is it cos you want to remember me forever?"

"No Tai, I want to well capture this moment, I guess. It's not every day you get into a band y'know" Mimi replied switching her camera off.

"I suppose" Matt said "HA I WON YOU!" Matt then cried and Tai wept anime like into his hands.

"Awww there, there Tai" Sora giggled and patted his head.

"Lets have another game, but all four of us play" Mimi suggested as she sat down next to Matt.

"Good idea" Matt said and handed Mimi a controller.

"I'm in" Sora smiled and sat next to Tai.

"Great but what are we playing for?" Tai asked.

"Loser has to kiss winner" Mimi said after a lot of thought "Good Mimi, this way you're sure to lose and Matt will win, I hope" Mimi thought.

"I like this idea, but wait what happens if it's guy, guy, or girl, girl, no scrap that I like the girl, girl idea" Tai smirked.

"Baka Tai, well if it is the case, then whoever looses has to, erm… suck right up to Jyou" Matt said and the others agreed.

The game then began, Mimi had a pink car, Matt had a blue, Tai had a black, and Sora had a yellow car.

"C'mon Matt win, so you can kiss Mimi" Matt thought and then turned to her, and gazed at her beauty even though she was only playing a game. Suddenly Matt's car over turned and everyone passed him including Mimi.

"Oh great!" Matt cried and Mimi laughed

"You might catch up" she smiled and Matt sighed.

"Ha I've won!" Tai cried

"No you haven't" Sora said

"What do you mean?" Tai asked.

"Mimi's won, see" Sora said and pointed the screen where it flashed 'Pink Car Win's'.

Matt gulped slightly as Sora read out who came where. "Mimi, then me and then Tai and Matt joint 3rd" Sora shrugged.

"Baka Tai, always stealing my moments" Mimi sighed quietly.

"Well c'mon Meem's pucker up" Tai smiled

"I didn't say where, kiss me on my hand or m cheek" Mimi said and offered Tai her hand as she knew Matt was sitting right next to her.

Matt took a deep breath, trying to hide his blush as he softly kissed Mimi on her cheek and Tai gladly kissed her on the hand. Mimi felt as though she was going to faint when she felt Matt's soft lips touch her soft skin, she didn't want it to end, but as soon as it had came, Matt broke away and smiled to Mimi warmly.

"That was different" Sora laughed

"Aww Sora come ere, you don't have to feel left out" Tai smiled and pulled closer to Sora. She began to breath faster and she was slowly turning different shades of red, as Mimi and Matt started to laugh at the pair.

"Aww don't you two look cute" Mimi smiled but the atmosphere was cut when Jyou quickly came in.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" Jyou said with a little anger in his voice.

"No nothing" Sora quickly replied standing up.

"Good, now were near our hotel so get everything together, I want you all off this bus quickly before the press can realise who you are" Jyou said then walked back to where he had come from.

"Geez, who dumped him" Tai said

"No idea" Mimi said picking her stuff up. "Let's just hope he'll lighten up for our video"

~*~

Jyou had asked the band to get settled into their rooms and then join him and Izzy in the conference room, where they will all meet the director and run through the video.

Mimi and Sora quickly found their room, and opened it to find a luxury suite, with a tv, two double beds, and a large bathroom.

"Wow this is amazing, I could get used to this life" Sora smiled as she dropped her things on a bed.

"I know what you mean, hey tonight why don't me and you have a sort of sleep over thing, we have nearly everything we need" Mimi smiled

"Yeah that'll be so cool, I'm really glad you're in the band too Meem's anyone else and I would probably get bored" Sora chuckled.

"Thanks. Hey I wonder what's behind this door?" Mimi asked and Sora shrugged.

"Only one way to find out I guess" Sora said walking up to her friend as she slowly opened a beige door.

"Arghhhhh" Mimi and Sora screamed as Matt and Tai stood at the other side of the door.

"Calm down girls, it's only us" Matt said as Mimi and Sora sighed.

"Cool, a joining rooms, we can have some fun with that" Tai smiled nudging Matt.

"Oh no, as from now, this door is locked!" Mimi smiled and shut the door and turned the small brass key.

"Oh c'mon Mimi, Sora, let us in you're room, we're not gonna do anything!" Tai begged and Sora and Mimi laughed.

"Do you think we should un lock the door?" Sora asked.

"Maybe later, c'mon lets go to this meeting and see what kind of video we're making" Mimi smiled and Sora nodded.

~*~

Mimi and Sora sat down in the large room, on a sofa, where Tai and Matt soon joined them.

"Right gang, this is Hourijomi Li your director of your music videos" Izzy introduced a tall middle-aged man with glasses.

"Hi guys, this is gonna be your first video, so we all want it to be a hit" Hourijomi smiled "So we have all decided, because of the title of the song, that we will be shooting a kind of perfect day, with car journey's and pool parties, ok?" Hourijomi suggested.

"That sounds cool" Sora smiled

"What kind of car will we be driving?" Matt asked

"The new Mercedes-Benz convertible" Jyou replied and the band smiled.

"Wow I love that car" Tai beamed

"What else will we be doing?" Mimi asked.

"Well we will begin with all of you waking up, as the song suggests and getting ready. We will then shoot you meeting up with eachother and driving down the motorway in the car towards the beach and fair" Hourijomi said.

"Are we gonna have the place to ourselves?" Sora asked.

"Yep, apart from a few actors who will fill in as tourists, but we want to reduce the risk of people finding out so it is all top secret and you are all gonna be heavily guarded" Izzy answered.

"I see" Mimi sighed realising that as with all fame there comes disadvantages.

"But, this video will consist of you all having a good time, and that is basically it." Hourijomi explained.

"So get a good nights rest guys, tomorrow I want you all up at 5 for make-up and costume check, then at 7 we will shoot the video" Jyou stated and the group groaned with his decision.

~*~

"I can't believe how close you were to snogging Tai!!" Mimi giggled as her and Sora dressed in pyjama's, sat on one of the double beds.

"I know, he's so cute but I can't go out with him" Sora then sighed.

"Why not?" Mimi asked.

"It could jeopardise the band if we date, and Jyou would kill the both of us" Sora sighed

"Oh" Mimi quietly said as she thought of Matt "I can't date him? Great the only time I meet a guy and I can't go out with him. Well stuff Jyou, I'm gonna flirt with Matt tomorrow and he can't do nothing about it!" Mimi thought to herself then smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Sora asked.

"Listen stuff Jyou, flirt with Tai is you want to I'm going to with Ma…" Mimi then stopped herself and went silent.

"You must think I'm blind to not see that you like Matt" Sora laughed.

"Well let's just have a good time tomorrow, and show those guys what great girls they've got in this band" Mimi smiled and Sora agreed.

In the next room a silence had grown as Matt smiled to himself as he heard what the girls had said.

~*~

A.N 

Ohhhhh, what does Matt do in the video?? Will Mimi get her man, and will Sora get Tai?? What's the video gonna be like and how will their parents react? Find out in the next chapter!! And REVIEW!! ^_^ Ja ne.   


	5. Shooting Stars (prt 2)

A.N 

Ohayo! I'm sorry for the small spelling mistakes on the last chapters, I'm just hopeless at the mo.! ^_^. Any ho, thank you so much for my reviews I know that you really want this to be sweet, and it will be with any luck, but I have decided that only slight references to Taiora will be mentioned as the fic is mostly concentrated on Mimato, so don't flame me for that! So this is part two of Shooting Stars (i.e. shooting the new stars' video? Get it?) Arigato.

~*Cherry Li*~

~*Teen Dream*~

Mimi woke up with a groan as Sora slammed the alarm clock with her fists, shutting the annoying sound that it kept ringing at an unholy hour. Mimi sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to see where she was going.

"I'm going to the bathroom ok, Meems?" Sora spoke whilst yawning and walked into the bathroom. Mimi nodded yet she didn't quite hear, and got up still rubbing her eyes to get them to focus on the room. She then felt around whilst yawning for the bathroom door, and turned a brass key. Mimi then pulled up a loose strap from her pyjama short top, which matched her pink shorts, and opened the door stumbling into the room.

Mimi thought to herself for a second "How come its so dark in here. Where's the light switch?" Mimi asked herself and felt around for it, but she knocked into something hard and went flying into something soft and warm. Mimi gasped a bit but suddenly felt comfortable and began to drift asleep only to be woken up by a scream, and the sunlight pouring through the room.

"MIMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sora cried as she stood in the doorway. Mimi opened an eye and yawned, and then saw Tai standing beside Sora looking a little shocked.

"Tai, why are you in our bathroom?" Mimi yawned and Tai let out a muffled laugh.

"Tai you baka stop bothering me" a voice mumbled to the side of Mimi.

"Yeah Tai leave me alone" Mimi said and closed her eyes again. Mimi then realised something and her eyes bolted open, as did the figure beside her. Mimi then turned her head around and her heart suddenly pounded ten times faster, as she was met with an ocean of blue eyes and messy golden hair. Mimi gasped as did the figure and they both bolted out of the bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" they both cried in unison.

"Er… Mimi, you opened the wrong door, this is Matt and Tai's room not your room" Sora began

"Yeah and you kinda fell and ended up in Matt's bed" Tai smiled and Mimi blushed a deep crimson.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Matt, I'm really bad in the morning, sorry" Mimi mumbled before running out of the room as fast as her legs would let her.

"Oh man if knew she was there… no Yamato for god sakes she your band member!" Matt thought to himself.

"I better go check on her" Sora smiled and closed the door. Tai then sat on Matt's bed with a huge smile on his face.

"So what was Mimi like in bed?" Tai teased.

"Shut it Tai, I didn't know she was there, just leave me alone ok!" Matt snapped and walked into the bathroom leaving Tai a little puzzled.

~*~

After a quick breakfast, consisting of Mimi hardly speaking a word and only blushing when she saw Matt, and Matt doing the same thing, the band were brought to a small building where they had their make-up done and they were fitted with their first outfits and the other outfits were brought with them, as they made their way on the coach to the video's location.

Hourijomi, the director of the video met them at the location with Izzy and Jyou. The band looked up at the large swanky apartment building where they would be filmed 'waking up'. Mimi was reminded about her early incident when Hourijomi mentioned this, but pushed it aside and promised herself to at least have a good time, even though now, Matt probably thought she was a complete idiot. Hourijomi then led the band inside and showed them the large rooms where the filming would take place.

"Wow, who would think that just for one scene you would need so many camera's" Sora said as she looked around the four individual rooms.

"Right for this first take I will need Mimi, lying in the bed with your night gown on" Hourijomi spoke and Mimi sighed as she was led into another room to put her costume on. Matt gulped a little knowing that Jyou wanted the girls to look sexy for the guys, and the he and Tai to look handsome for the girls. He then turned a slight shade of pink when he saw Mimi coming back in the room with a short silk nightgown on and her hair was down.

"Hey Meems, like the outfit" Tai smiled and Mimi blushed a little as she saw Matt gazing at her.

"Maybe today might not be a complete loss after all" Mimi then thought "Well c'mon Mimi act sexy for Matt… I mean the camera," she then thought as she laid down on the double bed.

The music then began to play out loud so Mimi could mime to the words. Hourijomi told Mimi to look up at the camera that hung above the bed and sing to it seductively. Mimi nodded and looked over to her band mates who all smiled, including Matt, this made Mimi more determined to catch his attention.

Mimi looked up at the camera and battered her eyelashes, smiling her million dollar smiles as she mimed the song. She lifted her arms and swayed them against the covers, seductively and gave a kiss to the camera. Matt gazed at the monitor that was recording Mimi, he didn't realise how sexy she looked doing that, he began to feel a little hot and pulled his hand through his hair.

"I didn't realise how good she was" Tai smiled and Sora agreed

"Yeah" Matt said still looking at the image of Mimi on the screen.

"Perfect Mimi, now sit up and walk to the wardrobe" Hourijomi said and Mimi did this, this time not miming. She then pulled out a few outfits, and sat at a mirror and pretended to do her hair.

"Great, thank you Mimi, that was better than I hoped" Hourijomi smiled "Now we'll do Matt in his room, then Sora and then Tai" Hourijomi stated and the band nodded.

"That was erm… great" Matt mumbled to Mimi as they made their way into the next room.

"Thanks" Mimi smiled with a little blush "I'm sure you'll do great in yours" 

"Thanks, I hope so too" Matt smiled then went into a room to get changed.

After a few moments he came out again wearing just a pair of jeans, and oh did Mimi's heart pound! Matt was told to sit at the end of his bed and just pretend that he got up. Matt did, and pulled his hand through his hair, he then got up and pretended to get dressed.

"Excellent Yamato" Hourijomi smiled "You have good actors in your band" Hourijomi then smiled to Jyou and Izzy who nodded, knowing all was going well.

Sora was told to wear a short top and shorts and look up at the camera seductively as well, which she did rather well to the happiness of Tai. But Tai on the other hand was told to pretend that he had just came out of the shower, and had to wear just a towel and his hair had to be wet, much to his dismay. 

Soon the first scenes were complete and Matt now had to drive down the road after picking up Tai then Sora, to pick up Mimi, who was being filmed walking out of the apartment with a few lads looking at her.

"Why are they checking Mimi out?" Matt said as he looked on.

"Their actors Matt, they're meant too" Sora said

"Well they do seem a little over enthusiastic" Tai shrugged and Matt gripped the steering wheel harder.

"Ok Matt drive the Merc, down the lane and stop for Mimi, then wait for her to sit next to you and then drive to the end of the lane, then stop" Hourijomi told Matt and he nodded.

"I must to admit, this is a nice car to do this video in" Matt smiled

"Hell yeah" Tai answered.

"Ok action!" Hourijomi cried and Matt drove down the lane and pulled beside Mimi.

"Thanks Matt" Mimi smiled and jumped into the car beside him. Mimi then had to mime some of the song with the others into the camera on the bonnet of the car, Matt smiled at her as she did this and began to relax as the video went on.

~*~

The video was nearly over and just one scene had to be taken, by the pool after the band had rode all the rides in the fair.

"Well I liked the fair ground" Mimi smiled as she walked into the changing rooms with Sora "Now just the pool party"

"Yep, I wonder what we'll be wearing?" Sora pondered as she looked over to the lads before she disappeared into the room.

"Yeah I'm wondering as well" Tai smiled, as did Matt. They then both went into their changing rooms and got changed into small swimming shorts and had their hair done again, since it was messed up after they went on a roller coaster.

The guys then exited the room, and were met by Mimi and Sora wearing bikinis and a small sarong, Mimi's of course was pink whilst Sora's was red. Matt gulped slightly as he saw Mimi, and Tai gave a smile to Sora.

"You two look nice" Tai commented

"Thanks Tai" Sora smiled.

"Right gang, places!" Jyou called over to them, and the guys walked over to the bar and sat down in between some girls.

"I'm in heaven" Tai smiled and gave a 'thank you' to the sky, whilst Matt looked over to where Mimi and Sora were and saw them sitting beside the pool with a few guys swimming around them, flirting. Matt gritted his teeth and nudged Tai who then joined in.

"Right, Matt, Tai pretend you're talking to the girls, as do you Mimi and Sora to the guys, then Matt go over and hand Mimi a drink and Tai you do the same only to Sora. Action!" Hourijomi cried and the music belted out, Mimi and Sora mimed a little bit, as did Matt, and Tai and Matt then walked over to Mimi and Sora and smugly smiled to the guys as they handed the girls their exotic cocktails.

"Great, now you all guys look into the camera and sing into it" Hourijomi and Matt and Tai sat to the side of the girls at the edge of the pool and mimed into the camera to the words. "Great. Now I want you all to get up and for the last bit of the song, take a little run up hold hand and jump altogether into the pool" Hourijomi stated and the gang nodded.

As the last piece of the song was played Matt took hold of Mimi's hand, Mimi felt that she was going weak but she smiled to him and then they all took a run up and jumped into the pool.

"That's it!! Well done guys, you're first video is gonna be a hit!" Hourijomi cheered and the band joined in. Mimi then hugged Matt during the spur of the moment and as she pulled away Matt gazed into her eyes and smiled.

"Time to celebrate guys" Izzy cut the moment and Matt and Mimi quickly broke apart.

"Sounds good" Matt replied and they all got out of the pool, to get dressed.

"Looks like the video and my life is living up to the songs name" Mimi thought with a smile as she got out the pool and smiled to Matt who returned the gesture. "Perfect"

~*~

A.N 

I'm leaving it there because the next bit will take some time and thought – Press release and the truth coming out (about the band I mean!!)

Anyho, tell me your thoughts and ideas for this fic, and I promise tomorrow I'll do the next part ^_^ Ja ne   


	6. The Launch Of The Stars

A.N 

Ohayo, and welcome to chapter 6 already!! Ohh I'm so happy that you guys like this, ne ho sorry last chapter was a little short but everything needs to fall into place or I'll get muddled! ^_^ Let's get on with it:

~*Cherry Li*~

~*Teen Dream*~

Mimi groaned as the bus drove the band back to Obadiah, after the huge party after the video that lasted until dawn. She had a huge headache, and just wanted to sleep it off, but Jyou being the grouch told them that they all had to get on the coach and head home before they even had a chance to sleep.

Sora was sleeping on one of the chairs, and Tai's head rested on the table as he snored slightly. Matt on the other hand was reading a magazine and was sitting next to Mimi on the sofa. They both hadn't talked since the shoot, since actors dragged them both away from each other to flirt with them. Matt sighed a little, he wanted to flirt with Mimi a little in the party, and maybe dance with her, but she was always with other guys and Matt then decided not to bother. Mimi looked at Matt at the corner of her eye, and decided to talk to him.

"So Matt, are you looking forward to the press release?" Mimi smiled and Matt looked up from his magazine.

"Yeah, my dad's gonna be there already as he is the editor of a tv news show, but my brother will probably be surprised more though once he finds out" Matt smiled to Mimi.

"You have a brother?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, T.K, but he lives with my mum after my parents split" Matt sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry" Mimi quietly said.

"Yeah well, I still see him any time I can, but with this band and all I doubt I'll get to see him as much as I would like. But he does have a thing for Tai's sister, so he'll probably be hanging around with her any chance he gets so I doubt I'll see him any way!" Matt laughed a little.

"Oh Kari" Mimi said and Matt looked at her.

"You know Tai's sister?" Matt asked and Mimi nodded.

"I met her through my friend that you met outside my house, Yolie" Mimi smiled.

"Oh right, do I still have to act like the ice-cream guy in front of her?" Matt laughed

"Well you were the one who came up with it!" Mimi giggled

"Hey it's the only thing I could think of, I didn't see you try to explain" Matt said

"I couldn't think of anything, but thank you again for that, Yolie can usually tell when I'm lying and she'll only tell everyone if I told her" Mimi smiled and yawned slightly

"Tired?" Matt asked and Mimi nodded, as her eyes got heavy. Her head suddenly slumped forward and she started to fall asleep. Matt smiled at her as she slowly breathed and fell into a deep sleep, but to his surprise, her head slowly fell to the side and rested on his shoulder.

A blush crept up onto Matt's cheeks as he saw Mimi sleeping softly on _his_ shoulder, he then smiled a little and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she hugged into him more and slept for the rest of the journey.

~*~

Inside Obadiah high school, everyone was talking about the new band that was going to be unveiled tomorrow afternoon. Girls began to talk about the boys and how cute they thought they would be, and the guys talked about the song and the girls. Everyone wanted to be there yet only a few people 'by chance' got tickets to the press release as did the press (duh), a particular group though was envied the most, they all had tickets to the release.

"This is so exciting, I can't wait till tomorrow, I'm gonna be their biggest fan!" Yolie beamed.

"I know, I can't believe we all got tickets" Kari smiled

"Yeah, it's a little weird that we all have tickets when people would die for them" Tk said a little confused.

"I don't know how we got them, I didn't even send off for anything" Ken sighed

"Ken don't be a spoil sport, just be pleased you're going to the biggest event in Japan this year, I don't even know if Mimi's going" Yolie said

"Well I suppose she wouldn't want too, like my brother and Kari's, and also Ken's cousin after all they did get turned down" T.k said and Yolie nodded.

"Speaking of Mimi have you seen her recently Yolie, I haven't seen her around" Ken asked

"No, she's been home ill, must be all that ice cream she's been eating" Yolie said

"Ice cream?" Kari asked little confused.

"Yeah, though I think she likes this guy who works there, Yama, no Yamato Ishida, I think" Yolie said and T.k lifted his head.

"That's my brother, but he doesn't work in an ice cream stall" T.k said

"Mimi must be keeping something from you Yolie" Ken smiled and Yolie huffed.

"Well… I'll phone her tonight and demand she tells me, and also ask if she wants to come with us tomorrow, it might help" Yolie said

"Yeah ok" T.k smiled

"Hey Kari" a boy with reddish hair and goggles on his head smiled

"Oh hey Davis" Kari sighed.

"So… do you wanna go to the mall tomorrow with me?" Davis asked

"Well I can't I'm going to the press release of the new band with…"

"Me" T.k smiled and Davis gritted his teeth giving T.k a death glare, then stormed off.

"I've gotta go to that press release and impress Kari off that doofus T.c" Davis thought "And only one person I know wants to go to that thing more than anyone, Jun" Davis smiled.

~*~

Mimi stared at her pink ceiling as she lay on her fluffy pink bed. She had been home now for about a day or so, and because she was so tired Matt drove her home and helped her with her bags after she got off the coach. Her mind filled with images of the gorgeous golden haired crystal blue-eyed guy of her dreams, Mimi had never felt so happy and so frustrated all at the same time. She really liked Matt, but she never knew if he did, and the most frustrating thing of all, is that she might not be able to date Matt because of the band. Her only dream in the whole world was now turning against her and her dream guy. Mimi frustratedly hit her pillow; she couldn't believe how everything was going, one minute it was the best day of her life and the next it was turning out to be disappointing.

"Matt…" Mimi whispered and her phone then began to ring. She quickly jumped up and answered it.

"H… Hello?" Mimi answered

"Wow Mimi you're quick answering the phone considering you're sick" Yolie said 

"Yolie… er… hi" Mimi mumbled "I'm feeling much better now though"

"Yeah I guessed that, so why didn't you tell me the truth" Yolie asked and Mimi's heart pounded.

"Er what truth?" Mimi laughed nervously

"You know what I'm talking about…" Yolie said

"Erm… I do?" Mimi said

"Yeah, you and T.k's brother Yamato" Yolie said, and Mimi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh Matt" Mimi said "Well er… we're just friends"

"Oh really then how come he told me that he worked at the ice cream stall, and only came to visit you because you left your purse?" Yolie asked and Mimi bit her bottom lip trying to think of an excuse

"Well you see… Matt works…with… my dad and Tk doesn't know because… he wanted it to be kept a secret and came here to give me something from work for my dad." Mimi said

"Why a secret from his brother and tell me a story like he did?" Yolie asked

"Well he knew that you know Tk and he didn't want you to tell him, that's why" Mimi said.

"Oh right, well I was kinda hopin' you and him were an item, but if he's working with your dad you can still flirt with him and who knows!" Yolie smiled

"Er… yeah, I'll do that" Mimi smiled nervously.

"So anyway do you want to come with us to the press release tomorrow, you never know the guys might be hot" Yolie smiled

"Well I… might see you there" Mimi said

"Oh ok then, see you tomorrow, maybe" Yolie said

"Yeah, bye" Mimi finished then hung up on her. "Phew she nearly caught me" Mimi sighed then flopped onto her bed "But she will definitely see me tomorrow, and boy will she be surprised who's singing with me" Mimi smiled then went off to sleep with Matt still in her thoughts.

~*~

Matt looked up at his father as he walked into their apartment Matt took a deep breath in; as he knew his dad would ask him about the 'trip' as he hadn't been home since Matt left him. He went to a meeting somewhere in Japan.

"So Matt how was the trip?" Matt's dad asked

"Ok I guess, nothing big" Matt mumbled as he watched tv.

"So did you go with Mimi?" a voice asked and made Matt bolt up and turn around

"Tk?" Matt said

"Yeah, I thought I'd come and see how your trip went and also I was invited to go to the press release of that new band" Tk mumbled the last part.

"Right" Matt said

"So did you go with Mimi?" Tk asked as he sat next to his brother.

"How do you know Mimi?" Matt asked

"Ahhh so you did" Tk smiled

"She was there, but… I … never talked to her" Matt nervously said.

"Riiigghht. Yolie told me you went round there and told her a story about you working in the ice cream stall" Tk said and Matt froze.

"I…I.. did?" Matt said

"Yeah, but you don't work" Tk smiled

"I was… fixing her car after she broke down near her house, she seemed… erm… desperate, and didn't want anyone to fin out… cos her dad would kill her. Any way shouldn't you be swooning around Tai's sister Kari" Matt quickly changed the subject.

"How do you know about Tai and his sister?" Tk asked and Matt sweat-dropped

"Er, well"

"Now Tk stop pestering your brother he's just got home and I don't think he needs you asking him all these questions" Matt's dad stepped in, to Matt's relief. 

"Yeah all right dad, so Matt do you wanna come with us tomorrow?" Tk asked

"I might see you there" Matt said with a slight smile "Oh yeah, I'll definitely see you there and a certain girl too" Matt thought with a smile.

~*~

"JUN! JUN WHERE ARE YOU?" Davis called as he ran around his apartment.

"Hey runt, what do you want?" a girl with red spikey hair popped from out of her room.

"Are you going to that press release of the new band?" Davis questioned her.

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T" she yelled "I haven't got a ticket"

Davis then produced two tickets from his pocket and swung them infront of her.

"Give them to me!!" Jun cried running to him.

"Not until you promise me something" Davis smiled

"What?" Jun asked frantically

"That I go with you" Davis said

"Why?" Jun asked

"Well 'cos you can get all the way to the front 'cos you're bossier than me, and that's where Kari is gonna be" Davis smiled

"Oh it's always her, geez I don't know what you see in her, but yeah fine, as long as I can see the hot guys in this new band I don't care!"  Jun cheered "But hey, how did you get those tickets?" Jun asked.

"Oh I beat up a kid and offered him money for them, he won them off the radio" Davis said.

"Ok then" Jun smiled and made a dash into her room wanting to phone up all her friends about tomorrow.

"I'll show that T.c that I'm important too" Davis smiled

~*~

Mimi snuck out of her house early, to avoid her parents, who would only ask her if she wanted to go with them to the press release. For god's sakes she was going, she was in the damn band!! Mimi wanted to scream out but it would only ruin the surprise and she so wanted to see the faces of her family and friends once the band was revealed this afternoon.

Mimi drove to the studio where Jyou told her and the others to meet him for a sound check and positioning of all of them on the stage. She hated Jyou when he was in a 'I'm gonna get you up as early as I can just for the fun of it' mood, it always ended up being very tiring and Jyou turning up early and going on about how late they were. It was so true what Izzy had called Jyou; he is a down to the core perfectionist, while Izzy is just pleased on how everything is running smoothly.

"Only 6 hours until we perform" Mimi smiled excitedly as she looked at her dusty pink watch. "And 6 hours with Matt" her mind then added, and Mimi sighed. All she had been thinking about was Matt, how great he looked every day and how clear his crystal blue eyes were. Everything about him made Mimi shiver, it was turning into a problem that Mimi had to solve, and the only way Mimi knew how to solve a problem was to splash her million dollar smiles at any one and dress to impress making sure that the 'problem' (matt) would notice her instead of the other way round.

Mimi parked her car around the back and skipped into the studio making sure that her; hair, make-up, hipsters and gypsy top was perfect before she casually walked into the studio, again _fashionably _late!

"Mimi, why are you always late, do you own a watch?" Jyou asked with a hint of anger.

"Yep of course" Mimi smiled and flashed him her watch. Matt smiled at her as she walked nearer to the band. Her plan was definitely working.

"Hey guys" Mimi smiled

"Hey Meems" they all replied back

"All ready for this afternoon?" Sora asked

"Yeah although I'm so nervous, I just think that I won't be able to sing and sound crap in front of all those people and my friends!" Mimi sighed.

"Hey don't worry Mimi, I'm with you at the front so we'll be there for each other ok?" Matt smiled. Those words then struck Mimi hard, the way he smiled as he said it and the words he chose made Mimi's heart pound faster then plan was turning around.

"Th… thanks" Mimi then mumbled and took a microphone.

"Right gang, this is the day that will make you stars, we'll do a sound check and you will be positioned with Mimi and Matt in the front side by side, and Sora beside Matt but slightly behind and Tai you will be the same but to the side of Mimi" Izzy smiled and the band nodded.

"Also you will be dressed all in white to continue the 'dream' thing that Katana came up with. You will also be singing and playing your instruments live and the video will be playing behind you, ok?" Jyou said

"Yeah I guess" Tai shrugged

"Good, now in just a few hours Teen Dream will become Japan's hottest new band, enjoy it!" Izzy smiled.

~*~

"Is this the place?" Tk asked the rest of his friends

"Yep" Yolie answered, "Though it looks like Mimi isn't coming"

"Matt decided that he might pop in later, but I don't blame him, it's not exactly what you want to see when you got turned down is it?" TK answered.

"Yeah I suppose we shouldn't of asked them to come, Sora just burst into tears and ran off when I asked her, but aunty said that she would try and make it and take pictures for her" Ken said.

"Yeah Tai just walked away when I asked him and said that he will be doing better things than watching it" Kari sighed and she then jumped a little when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Davis? What are you doing here?" Kari asked

"Yeah you didn't get an invite" TK said

"Actually TC, I did along with my sister, not only you is as important as I am" Davis smiled and the others looked at each other.

"C'mon lets get to the front so we can see the band better!" Yolie smiled and grabbed Ken's hand, and TK quickly followed suit with Kari, which frustrated Davis even more.

Soon the whole small outside concert was packed full of news correspondents and lucky people who had tickets. The bands' parents were told to sit at the front along with Yolie, Kari, Ken and TK.

"This is so exciting too bad Mimi couldn't make it" Mimi's mum sighed

"Yeah Sora decided she didn't want to come either" Sora's mum replied to the others.

Yolie, Ken, TK, and Kari then looked at each other confused but before they could say anything, Jyou walked onto the stage with a mic.

~*~

Mimi breathed out deeply as she stood on a trap door that would lift her onto the stage in a puff of smoke, the others were on trap doors as well but Mimi couldn't see their reaction but she guessed that they would all be nervous as she.

"This is it Mimi your dream is coming true, show them what you are made of!" Mimi's mind cried. Mimi then adjusted her off-the-shoulder white short dress, which was similar to Sora's, and the lad's were wearing white pants and a half buttoned shirt, and then listened for the bands' cue.

~*~

"Welcome everyone, to the launch of Japan's hottest new girl/boy band!" Jyou called over the mic, and hundreds of screams echoed through the place as Jyou then continued in front of a white clear-ish background. "In just a moment you will hear the first performance of the bands debut single first, and also see the video. Then after that the band will talk to you guys, introducing themselves and sign autographs!" Jyou smiled then looked to the side of him and a nod was given to him by Izzy. 

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for…' Jyou started as he began to walk of the stage as shadow-y figures came from the ground behind the white background and stood still in a pose, and the screams mounted. "HERE IS TEEN DREAM!" Jyou shouted and the white background lifted, with sparks coming from the ground infront of the band.

Ken, Yolie, TK, and Kari and the bands' parents gasped as they saw who stood on the stage.

"MIMI?!"

"MATT?!"

"TAI?!"

"SORA?!"

~*~

A.N.

Ohh aren't I cruel?! ^_^ I'm sorry but cliff hangers make you review and I love reviews, any ho, find out how it all goes and what do everyone think and say of the band, especially TK, Kari, Yolie and Ken. And what lies in store for them next??? You know the drill review and I'll tell you!! ^_^ Ja ne   


	7. New Idols, Dreams and Reporters

A.N.

Gomen ne for not posting the next chapter so soon, it's just that it has been so nice here and we hardly get any sun anyway, so I've been sunbathing, sorry! Any ho, thank you so much for all my lovely reviews and emails, I love it when I get them, makes my day! ^_^. Any ho enjoy this chapter. Dedicated to the ppl who love it!! 

Arigatou

~*Cherry Li*~

~*Teen Dream*~

Mimi smiled as she sang along to their song on the bright stage, where screaming people and cheers came from below them. The whole thing felt right, her dream was coming true and now everyone knew, her little or rather big secret. Mimi dropped her gaze to the front of the crowd where her parents stood crying with joy and her friends smiling in delight, especially Yolie who was jumping up and down screaming her name. The video was playing behind them, and out of the corner of her eye, Mimi could see herself on the large screen lying on the bed and miming to the song. Her heart raced when Matt then winked at her as the song went on and they both sang together. Hundreds of girls screamed for him whenever he sang, and hundreds of guys whistled when Mimi did her bit or shown her in the video wearing something low. Mimi smiled more when she realised that they really liked the band, and the press were going frantic, taking their pictures and trying to find out who they were.

"How on earth did we not guess this?" TK kinda' called to the others as the band played.

"I have no idea. But it explains a lot" Kari replied

"Yeah like how your brother was outside Mimi's house" Yolie said to TK.

"I guess, but the stories they told us were lame, I just don't understand why they couldn't tell us?" TK answered

"Maybe they wanted it to be a surprise, and also so we might not tell any one else" Ken said and everyone looked at Yolie

"What? I wouldn't tell! Any way this is one big surprise, but look at their parents, they're really shocked" Yolie said and pointed to a really happy bunch of proud parents.

"Yeah" TK said then looked back up at the band who were just finishing their song "But it is a cool song, and Matt and Mimi sound great"

"Yeah" the others agreed, and cheered when Mimi did her final note and the song ended.

Matt did a slight puff and mouthed an 'are you Ok?' to Mimi who smiled and nodded. They both then turned to the others who got up and they all did a big group hug, to the cheers and applauds of everyone in the crowd. Jyou and Izzy both smiled in satisfaction that everyone loved them and Jyou walked back onto the stage to introduce the band then start the press conference.

The band then parted and sat down in a row behind a long table that was situated on the other side of the stage. Matt and Tai sat on the end whilst the girls sat beside them and Jyou in the middle. The crowd then quietened and listened out for the name of their favourite member.

"Well you've heard them and we all hope you liked them" Jyou said into his mic and the crowd screamed. "But I'm sure you wanna know who these guys… and girls are. So here they are to introduce themselves"

"Hey I'm Taichi but everyone calls me Tai " Tai smiled and Kari his parents and cheers from girls in the crowd erupted. "I come from just outside Obadiah, so I'm local! Anyway I play the drums and also backing vocals" Tai smiled and the crowd screamed especially Kari.

"Er… hey I'm Sora and I also come from Obadiah, I play the keyboard and I am also a backing vocalist" Sora said a little nervously but the crowd all cheered, to her relief.

"Hey I'm Mimi" Mimi smiled and all the guys in the place cheered and whistled making Mimi blush, and Matt a little jealous. "I play the guitar when needed but I mostly sing for the band" 

"Hey guys I'm Yamato Ishida, but you can call me Matt" Matt began but girls' screams stopped him as he couldn't be heard. "Well I also play the guitar but I mostly sing with Mimi for the band" Matt finished once the girls calmed down, mostly Jun who was immediately 'in love' with him.

"So that's Teen Dream, now we'll take questions from the press and then some of you guys" Jyou smiled and the crowd applauded.

"So who chose the name?" one reporter asked the band

"Well that was Mimi, kinda" Matt answered and Mimi quivered when he spoke her name.

"So are any of you guys dating one another?" another asked

"No they're all the best of friends" Jyou cut in

"How does it feel like to be in a band?" another reporter asked

"It feels great, like the name says it's a teenage dream, and we happen to be living it" Mimi cheered

"How long do you think you will last?" a dark haired evil eyed reporter asked with a twisted smile. The band looked at eachother with an odd look but Tai ten turned around

"Well that all depends on you guys out there!!" Tai smiled and the crowd screamed.

"Nice one" Matt smiled to Tai who nodded in satisfaction that he actually done something right in his life.

"Right I think we'll give the crowd a shot" Jyou then suggested and loads of hands flung into the air. Men with mics walked into the crowd and picked a few people.

"Hey I'm gonna be your biggest fan, your song was so cool, but how long did it take you to shoot that awesome video" one girl asked.

"It took about a day, but about 3 days preparing for it" Sora answered

"Matt I love you, are you single?!!!" Jun then shrieked into the mic to Davis' embarrassment. Matt looked at the others who shrugged.

"Well yeah I am" Matt smiled a little and all the girls smiled.

"You guys are sooo cute, do you have any photos of yourself?" a girl asked a little excitedly.

"Yeah we do, you can get them when we do some autographs in a mo." Tai replied with a smile obviously happy that he's got girls after him.

"Er… hey Mimi. You look sexy in that video and now, fancy a date?" a sleazy guy asked giving Mimi a wink. Mimi felt disgusted and was just about to tell him where he could shove his 'invitation' when Jyou nudged her slightly.

"Erm… maybe…" Mimi smiled dryly trying to be mysterious to the guy, who high fived his friends. Matt glared at the guy a little and the 'evil' reporter from before noticed this, and smiled.

After a few more questions involving the girls and then the guys, the interview was over and the band went into a room where their new fans would come in and get an autograph.

"This is going great guys, everyone loves you. All news and television programmes are going on about you, this is fantastic" Jyou cried in excitement.

"Really? Everyone?" Mimi asked a little surprised.

"Yep, looks like your music stars now" Izzy smiled

"Cool" Tai said as he sat down behind the table with the others.

"Here are the photo's mostly the group one of you lot, but some might want individual ones and paired ones so just sign on yourself" Jyou instructed as he pointed to a pile of photos that would be given out by a very bulky man.

"Oh I haven't seen them yet" Sora said "I wonder what they're like?"

"Well here are most of them" Izzy said handing the band a few photos from the photo shoot.

"Wow we look great" Mimi smiled

"Aww don't I look cute" Tai beamed

"Whatever Tai" Matt sighed and then came across the photo of him and Mimi together on the fluffy couch. Matt blushed a little when he saw how close he and Mimi were and how beautiful she looked.

"Hey Matt is that the one with you and Mimi?" Sora asked taking the picture from him and snapping him out of his 'day dream'. Mimi looked up and looked over Sora's shoulder. Mimi also blushed a little once she saw the picture and how she was laid up against Matt's bare chest.

"Aww Mimi, you two look cute together" Sora smiled and the pair blushed.

"I look cute aswell!" Tai cut in and Sora smiled to him.

"Well put on your smiles, and please be nice" Jyou begged as the fans began to shuffle into the room.

Girls let out muffled cries when they saw the guys and ran up to them placing their photos of the band in front of them. Tai loved it as he asked the girls how they were, and if they enjoyed the performance, whilst Matt was off in his own little world and just signed his name on his photo. The girls would walk off and nearly faint after seeing their new idols and the lads would try and get Mimi's and Sora's numbers as they signed for them. Mimi bit her tongue when they did this, but Sora just giggled and blushed.

Suddenly a shriek came from one of the girls as she ran to Matt, pulling a smaller boy with her.

"Hey Matt, I'm like your biggest fans, and I love you. I'm Jun!" Jun cried and Matt sat back a little startled.

"Er… weren't you that girl from the crowd?" Matt asked a little cautiously.

"Yes! Oh you remember me.!" Jun squealed in delight as she hugged her signed photo of Matt on his own. "I'm gonna marry you one day!!" Jun called as Davis pushed her out of the room "Don't forget me!!"

"I'll try too" Matt sighed and the others laughed at him. "Hey she could have killed me"

"Or kissed you to death" Sora smiled

"Sorry Matt, it just looks like your very popular with the girls" Mimi giggled

"Aww why Matt" Tai pouted.

"Hey guys" Kari smiled as she entered the room with the others.

"Kari, you made it!" Tai smiled and hugged his sister.

"We wouldn't miss this, although you could have told us" TK said

"Well we would only spoil the surprise" Matt answered.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Sora asked

"Definitely, you guys are really good" Ken said and the band smiled

"Yeah and it explains, a lot like TK's brother being at you house!" Yolie said to Mimi

"Oh yeah" Mimi said and Jyou looked over to them "The real reason was that I forgot my lyrics sheet and Matt brought them to me" Mimi explained and Jyou looked back to Izzy again.

"I thought he was having a thing for you" TK smiled and Matt glared at his brother.

"Well can we have some autographs for your #1 fans?" Ken asked

"Sure" Mimi smiled and signed the photos with everyone.

"This is so cool, we each know one member of Teen Dream personally! Wait till everyone hears about this!" Yolie cheered

"And that's the reason I never told you" Mimi laughed

"I'm not that bad" Yolie said to her defence " Am I?"

"No of course not" Ken smiled wrapping an arm around her, yet nodding slightly.

"MIMI!!" Mimi's parents cried when they entered the room and hugged their daughter. "Why didn't you tell us, this is fantastic!!"

"Well… I … surprise!" Mimi smiled and her parents hugged her again.

Suddenly the door opened again and the other band members parents rushed in and hugged their children with pride.

"You sounded great out there, I should have guessed though" Matt's dad smiled

"Well you were never that bright" Matt laughed.

"Tai, oh you look so grown up! But promise me you won't live the rock star life!" Tai's mum asked worried to her son

"Hey I promise as long as you can let me breath!" Tai spluttered and his mum let go.

"Ken did you know that Sora was in a band?" Sora's mum asked her nephew and her shook his head.

"No one knew it was kept a secret so you would all be surprised" Sora answered

"Well I'm so proud of you, you all looked and sounded fantastic" Sora's mum smiled and all the parents agreed.

"Sorry to break this up, but the band need to get refreshed and need sleep" Jyou said interrupting the reunion.

"Are they not allowed to come home?" Mimi's mum asked.

"We've got a lot of things to do tomorrow, so I'm afraid they need to stay in a hotel, if that is ok" Izzy explained.

"Ok" the parents agreed and hugged their children one last time before exiting the room.

"Speak to you tomorrow ok?" Matt smiled to his brother

"Yep, see you guys!" TK said

"Bye everyone, don't forget me!" Yolie cried and was carted off by ken who waved to everyone.

"See you Tai, take care" Kari smiled and hugged her brother

"Your like mum" Tai smiled

"I know, bye!" Kari waved and left with TK.

"Wow that was a long day" Sora sighed sitting back in her chair.

"Yeah my feet are killing me" Mimi groaned

"Well we've gotta go over your single and interviews tomorrow, so lets say 7 at the studio" Jyou smiled and the band groaned to his horrible decisions of time.

"Well if it's like the interview before then it should be ok" Matt said

"Yeah, but what about that creepy reporter, who was he any way?" Sora asked

"Ah, that was Owikawa. He's a top reporter yet likes to find out the dirt on anyone and ruin their career." Izzy replied

"Yeah he was the one who found out that Whitney Swords was actually a man" Jyou said

"He's the guy? But why invite him to the press release if he'll only try and stir up trouble?" Matt asked

"Well even if he is a creepy reporter he still can write about you that will reach millions of potential fans, so we had to invite him." Izzy answered.

"I still don't like the guy, I bet he's up to something" Mimi sighed and rubbed her feet.

~*~

Davis pushed Jun away from the room and walked out into the streets as Jun babbled on about Matt. Davis sighed to himself, he never did prove his worth to Kari and now everything was over. Davis and Jun walked passed the tv crew and reporters who were loading everything away after the launch. Suddenly a tall creepy man who tapped him on the shoulder stopped Davis.

"Er… yes?" Davis asked a little frightened by the man.

"I'm Owikawa, reporter, and I was wondering if you knew the band at all" Owikawa asked

"Not really, but I know this group who does, but I'm not exactly pals with them at the moment. If you asked me I think the band is stupid" Davis said with annoyance.

"Really?" Owikawa smiled

"Davis come one! I wanna put this on my wall!" Jun cried waving the signed photo of Matt.

"Listen, if you can get me anything on the band, y'know gossip from the inside, I'll make you famous" Owikawa smiled

Davis thought about what he had said " Famous? Kari will love me then! But I hardly know this guy, and he is creepy…"

"Ok then I'll do it" Davis smiled and shook the reporters hand.

"_You_ won't regret it" He smiled darkly.

~*~

Ohhhhhh looks like Davis is gonna be a spy for that creepy reporter. What will this do to the band? And will Davis find out anything, that might break the band up? Review and find out!!! ^_~

Arigatou

~*Cherry Li*~

P.S. Read 'The calling' and 'Digitally Mimi' if ya get the chance!!!


	8. Matt's Mind and Davis' Mistake

A.N 

Ohayo! Thank-you so much for all my reviews, about how much you hate the cliffhangers, I know I'm too cruel! ^_~ But hey here's chapter eight for you so you can now relax! Enjoy and Review, I love that part! Oh and also magazine names and tv shows, e.t.c are made up by me, they might be real somewhere but for now I made them up! ^_^

~*Cherry Li*~

~*Teen Dream*~

Mimi slowly awoke from her dream about Matt, she hated when she dreamt about him, it always made her day until she finally realised that it was a dream and reality usually had to kick in; Matt was in her band, and she and him would never date. Mimi smiled though as she fluttered her eyes open, still thinking about the image of Matt and how still the one thing that Jyou couldn't stop her from, dreaming. Mimi blinked a little and rubbed her eyes trying to get focused, when she saw a figure looking down at her. A pair of bright sparkling blue eyes met hers and he smiled warmly to her.

"Hmmm… Matt" Mimi smiled still thinking that she was dreaming.

"Morning sleeping beauty" the figure said, which paused Mimi for a second

"He never usually says that?!" Mimi thought to herself. Her eyes then darted open and she quickly sat up and turned to the figure who was smiling warmly to her.

"M…M…Matt!" Mimi cried

"Yeah, you already said that" Matt smiled and Mimi blushed remembering that she had called his name out whilst fading out of her dream.

"Wha… What are you doing in my room?" Mimi asked, still in shock.

"Oh, Jyou sent me to get you as Sora is getting ready and we all know we can't trust Tai alone with a sleeping girl" Matt laughed and Mimi smiled.

"Oh right, am I that late?" Mimi asked getting out from her bed.

"No, but you might have been, it's about 6:45" Matt answered as he looked at his watch, his eyes then saw Mimi in her silk nightdress passing him, and his temperature soared.

"Don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look…" Matt's mind advised but Matt's eyes fell onto her "Oh now look what you've done, you're looking at her!"

Mimi then turned to Matt as he was still looking at her, with a goofy smile on his face.

"Is my dress wrinkled or something?" Mimi asked with concern. Matt's face snapped out of his trance

"N…No"

"Oh god I bet it is, ohhhh I've gotta get this sorted" Mimi sighed and rushed into the bathroom. "See you later" She spoke before slamming the bathroom door.

"Clever Matt, just clever. God I'm such a Baka" Matt sighed to himself as he walked out of her room. "Just keep your eyes and mind away from her, yeah that's what I'll do. Yeah this will be easy" And with that Matt closed her door and began to walk down the corridor.

"I wonder what she was dreaming about…Oh dammit!"

~*~

"Ahh I see you are all beginning to make it on time, now?!" Jyou smiled as the band sleepily sat on the sofa staring off to space.

"Jyou why do you do this!" Tai cried rubbing an eye "It's…*checks his watch* …7:20 in the morning!"

"It's all for you and not for my personnel gain" Jyou smiled and the band murmured. "But you have radio, tv and magazine interview today, everyone wants to see you, and during the weeks until the release of the single, I want to see you in every; newspaper, billboard, magazine, tv programmes and anything else as possible"

"How comes I'm now thinking this was a bad idea" Sora sighed

"We all just want you to achieve the best because we know that you are the best. So I'm afraid it is necessary, but try to have fun as well otherwise it won't show to the public, and everyone likes to see people having fun" Izzy smiled

"Right fun, at 7 in the morning" Mimi said and yawned.

"Well we also want you to have fun with your fans, so today at TTV there will be a competition for one lucky fan to spend a fun pack day with all you guys. And I mean fun" Jyou emphasised the last words and the band nodded.

"Ok so first we have interviews with newspapers and Girls magazine and then it's off to TTV." Izzy stated and the band got up and followed Izzy and Jyou to the designated rooms.

"And please be careful what you say" Jyou whispered sternly.

"Geez, remind me to find him a woman" Matt sighed and the band smiled.

~*~

"Oh, Matt is sooo the hottest out of the band! Did you see me there…well he gave me a signed photo… I know!" Jun cried down the phone to one of her lunatic friends. Davis sighed as he flicked through the television programmes; he was trying to think how he could get gossip on the band without him getting thrown in jail. He had already tried to follow the band yet nothing came up worth telling Owikawa, and Davis was beginning to worry if he would even get any gossip that would make him a star and impress Kari, and also keep Owikawa happy so he wouldn't try and kill him. (He just looked that kind of guy). 

"Aww man, how am I ever gonna get close enough to get any gossip. Too bad that T.C won't give me any, I bet he's really impressing Kari with that 'my brothers in a band' line." Davis sighed, "I'm going for a walk" Davis called and his sister nodded.

Davis walked for about half an hour until he reached Kari's house. He somehow found himself stopping and staring at it, hoping that he would catch a glimpse of Kari. Suddenly a black car with tinted windows pulled up and a dark messy haired guy got out of the car. Davis hid behind a tree and watched as Kari ran out of the house and hugged the guy tightly, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey isn't that, the guy from the band?" Davis thought to himself. "That bastards, stealing my girl! I'll make him pay!" Davis gritted his teeth and pulled out his Polaroid. He quickly took the photo and rushed away from the scene towards the Obadiah news building where he would then get his revenge on the guy who stole his girl…Tai. (yes Davis is that thick that he doesn't know that they are related.)

~*~

The band sat talking in the tv shows green room, before they were due on stage. Mimi and Sora had just came back from makeup and the guys had just had their hair styled, yet their hair still managed to look the same. Jyou had decided that they all could wear 'casual' clothes, yet gave the costume designer strict instructions to make sure that they all matched each other and was co-ordinated. 

"I'm so sick of wearing these stupid clothes" Matt sighed as he tugged on his white polo neck top, which was what Tai was wearing aswell.

"I know, we don't really have our own image do we?" Mimi replied looking down at her white halter neck top.

"Well I got some clothes before I got here, from my house, so I should be fine." Tai smiled "Yet I kinda got the feeling that I was being watched"

"Yeah I know what you mean, all these reporters keep on snooping around trying to catch us out, but it's not like we're up to anything anyway!" Sora said

Matt looked for a second at Mimi, before she caught his gaze; his plan was failing… miserably. "Well done Matt so far you've lasted only a few seconds after you re-did your plan for the tenth time!" Matt thought to himself, it wasn't going as he had planned.

"Well all we've gotta do is have fun!" Mimi smiled "I wonder though, who the winner will be?"

"As long as it isn't that crazed lunatic from the press release, I don't care" Matt sighed

"C'mon Matt, if it's a she, she might be hot!" Tai nudged Matt and Mimi dropped her gaze towards the floor.

"What ever Tai, you keep onto that thought, I've got my own" Matt murmured and again glanced at Mimi.

"Ok guys you're on in a minute" Jyou said peeking his head through the door. "And remember have fun"

~*~

Davis was called into Owikawa's office and sat down in front of the creepy reporter, clutching the small photo.

"You have something for me already? Well you are good" Owikawa smiled twistedly.

"Er…yes sir" Davis nervously spoke.

"Well what is it?"

"Erm… one of the guys from the band was at a girls house, hugging and…kissing her" Davis said obviously angered by this.

"I see, do you have proof and the name of the girl?" Owikawa asked intrigued.

"Yes" Davis said and handed the photo to him.

"Ahhh Tai" Owikawa smiled "I would have thought that the Yamato boy would have slipped up, but no matter. What is the girls name?"  Owikawa asked as he began jotting down notes.

"Kari Kamiya" Davis said and Owikawa wrote the name down. He then stopped and looked up at Davis.

"Kamiya?"

"Yes"

"Do you know the last name of Tai?" Owikawa asked 

"Er…no" Davis answered

"It's Kamiya, and you know what that means?" Owikawa said a little angry

"Their married?" Davis spoke a little stupidly.

"No you baka, they're related!" Owikawa yelled and Davis trembled

"S..Sorry" he mumbled

"Go out there and get me some _real_ gossip, before I ruin your life **forever**!" Owikawa cried and Davis quickly ran out of the room. "Why did I have to pick him"

~*~

In a large studio full of lights, camera's and teenagers, two presenters of the show stood before a camera and were talking into it. Mimi felt a little queasy at the sight of all those teenagers and live television, she didn't know why thought, she had performed live at the press release, but for some reason this looked a little more terrifying.

"Are you ok Mimi?" Matt asked as he came to the side of her.

"Huh? Oh yes I'm fine thanks" Mimi said wryly.

"You'll be fine, just smile it always works" Matt smiled to her and Mimi lifted a smile for him. "There you go. Now just relax I'm here and so is the others with you"

Mimi closed her eyes for a second and felt his words push into her brain, but a voice echoing through the studio and screams woke her up from her daze.

"Please welcome, Teen Dream!!" the girl presenter called and screams ran through the studio as the band walked onto set and sat on a sofa opposite the presenters.

"Now I'm sure everyone knows who you are, but for those mad people out there please tell them" the male presenter smiled.

"Hey I'm Tai"

"Hello I'm Sora"

"Hi I'm Mimi"

"And I'm Matt" the band smiled to the camera and screams were heard after each name, especially after Matt's.

"Earlier we showed your fantastic video and in it we saw a car race between the girls and the guys, so was that fun to make and who actually won?" the female presenter asked

"That was the best part of the video, as we got to drive these fantastic cars and it was really fun" Tai smiled

"But we won" Sora smiled

"We let them win" Matt replied with a smile but Mimi nudged him playfully and Matt blushed slightly.

"There I go again, doofus" Matt thought

"Is everything different now you're a pop star?" the male presenter asked

"Yeah, we hardly get to see our friends and family anymore which is really tough, but were all having a great time at the moment" Mimi smiled

"And we also get recognised every where which is really weird" Matt said

"But it's fun?" the presenters asked

"Yeah" the band smiled in unison

"We have a competition for all you fans of Teen Dream, if you would like to spend a day on set of the bands' next video just answer this simple question" the male presenter smiled

"What is the name of our new single?" Matt said into the camera and girls let out screams when the saw him on the monitor.

~*~

Jun watched gob smacked at the tv, this was her chance to spend a day with Yamato!

"Oh god I have to phone!" Jun cried and quickly dialled the number.

~*~

Owikawa sat watching the band on his tv screen. He grunted angrily to himself then slammed a fist down onto his table.

"I will ruin this band, no matter what the consequences!" he yelled.

~*~

A.N.

Dun Dun Dun!! I've done it again haven't I? I've gone and left you at a cliff hanger and you're gonna say this in your reviews!! Oh but I like that, I love reviews so do it anyway, I like to read your feed back.

But I want you involved in this fic, and that's why I'm asking you to choose which song they should release as their second single? And what type of video you want to see? Here's just a few of my ideas for a song and multiple video ideas. You can choose one of these or send me another: bluecat_silvermoon@hotmail.com

Like A Prayer : Madonna – all the band are trapped in a maze (or just mimi and matt)

                                           Mimi is looking for Matt though different time ages?

Freak Like Me: Sugababes – Half the band are devils, the others are angels and they're seducing one another.

                                             At a party?

At The Beginning: From a Disney film (I think) – Trapped in a mirror world?

                                                                          Mimi is a princess and is captured and Matt and the others go to rescue her.

That's all I can think of at the moment, but suggest anything if you would like I need ideas! Arigatou.

Ja ne

~*Cherry Li*~  

P.S. Read 'The Calling' and 'Digitally Mimi' xxxxx 


	9. Just the Beginning

A.N 

Konachiwa! I'm back! ^_^. Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter, but the lord of the rings had come out on video, and I can't pass an opportunity to see Legolas and Frodo (ummmm yum!). Might do a fic about that, hmm… who knows??!! Any ho, your votes have swung it and I am pleased to announce that I will tell you the next song after the story! Hehe I'm cruel! Though in this chapter there are huge clues to it, so you can solve it. Enjoy! 

Thank you, for all my kind reviews, you love this and I love it when you do!! But more would be nice ^_~

~*Cherry Li*~

~*Teen Dream*~

Matt swept away fallen sweat from his brow as he gulped down a small bottle of mineral water, Jyou had got the whole band doing endless photo shoots and performances in the weeks leading to the release of their debut single, which was due out in a few days. Matt sighed as he gazed at the half empty bottle of water; other things were on his mind, yet he didn't like to admit it. He so badly wanted to talk to someone about it, and spend some time with his friends and family without the hassle of being an idol. Yet he knew that was a fate worse than death, especially when Jyou was in a temper that he normally was in 24/7.

"Maybe I can see TK, I haven't seen him in a while, and it would be good to catch up and well talk about stuff" Matt thought to himself, again making his mind veer from the subject that plagued his mind everyday. "If only I could tell someone it's driving me crazy" Matt sighed

"What's driving you crazy?" a voice asked, coming from behind a now very startled Matt.

"Er…erm nothing!" Matt cried as he swung around, and saw Mimi smiling cheerfully at him.

"It doesn't sound like it" Mimi said

"Well it's nothing ok, it's my business" Matt snapped and Mimi's smile dropped.

"Oh ok Matt, I was only trying to help" Mimi said a little sadly.

"Just, well, don't ok" Matt sighed then hurried away from Mimi.

"Gee what's up with him?" Sora asked as she approached the refreshments.

"I don't know, he just snapped at me. Maybe I've upset him" Mimi said as she looked at Matt walking away.

"I doubt that Mimi" Sora reassured her friend

"Well even though…" Mimi started then took in a deep breath. "I think I should find out" 

"Mimi where are you going, we need to be back at the tv studio in an hour, to give the results out" Sora called after he friend as she walked to where Matt had gone to.

"I'll be back by then, if not, tell Jyou that…well…tell him something that he'll believe!" Mimi called back then sped off to find Matt.

"She's gonna get found out" Sora sighed.

~*~

Matt frustratedly stormed out of the tv studio through the back door, so he wouldn't have to face any screaming girls, that usually waited for him. "Well congratulations Yamato Ishida, you've just been a complete jerk to…_her_" Matt's mind screamed, "Why did I do that? I've got enough problems running through my mind and now this. I'm a complete jerk" Matt mumbled to himself, "I'm just so…so lost"

"Matt! Matt!" a voice called from behind him. Matt lifted his head, instantly realising who had called him, he then turned around. "Matt" Mimi gasped a little out of breath as she stopped before him. 

"Mimi what are you doing here?" Matt asked a little agitated

"I came to see how you were. I realised that something s wrong, and I well… wanna help" Mimi said softly.

"I don't think you can Mimi" Matt sighed and turned his head from her gaze. "Duh, Yamato she _can_" he then thought.

"Matt! Don't you think that I can help you, if you haven't realised I'm in the same boat as you at the moment!" Mimi cried and Matt turned back to her.

"I know, I'm sorry" Matt softly said. "I've been a jerk to you, it's just that well, it's all pilling up on me at the moment, and it just seems…"

"Like your trapped" Mimi finished him off and Matt nodded. "I know, we can't go out anywhere, visit our family or friends without being mobbed by the press and our fans"

"Yeah, some dream this is turning out to be" Matt sighed and leaned against a cherry tree.

"No Matt. This _is_ our dream; we just have to work at it that's all, and go with it wherever it takes us, together until the very end" Mimi smiled and put a reassuring hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Hmmm…wish it was the beginning of it all though, and at least know what I would've had to deal with, y'know not seeing TK very often or live a normal life" Matt sighed and blushed slightly as Mimi rubbed his shoulder.

"Matt, listen, we're not even halfway there yet, heck this is the start" Mimi laughed slightly and Matt smiled.

"I wanted someone to talk to, to get everything out, that's why I was a bit jerky with you cos I kept it bottled up" Matt said and he faced Mimi. "And I thought I was going to go crazy because I was locked up nearly all the time, but thanks Mimi I guess you made me see that there is hope in all of this stuff after all" Matt smiled

"Your welcome, anytime you want cheering up come to me, and I'll take you shopping" Mimi smiled

"Shopping? Oh no! I'd rather stay miserable!" Matt laughed and Mimi smacked him playfully.

"Shopping's a very relaxing and an enjoyable hobby" Mimi said philosophically 

"I'll take your word for it" Matt smiled then paused as he starred into Mimi's hazel eyes. Mimi breathed softly yet her heart began racing fast, as she gazed into the never-ending sea of blue that was Matt's eyes. Everything seemed to slow down and disappear as the pair drew closer and closer to each other…

"Hey Matt, Mimi, Jyou wants you guys to join us for a last minute rehearsal!" Tai yelled from the back stage door. Mimi and Matt blinked and quickly turned towards Tai's voice.

"Yeah right" Matt yelled and looked at Mimi for a second before running off.

"Ohhh soooo close! But don't read into anything Mimi, he could have just been feeling sleepy or faint and was just about to fall onto you, still he would have been on me" Mimi's mind thought she then quickly followed Matt, not noticing a figure hiding behind a tree.

"Perfect" the figure smiled darkly then took off.

~*~

"Glad to see you two can join us" Jyou said sarcastically as he tapped the arm of his chair, whilst Mimi and Matt followed Tai into the room.

"Gomen ne, Jyou" Mimi apologised and sat next to Sora.

"Yeah, sorry Jyou" Matt said as he sat on a chair.

"How'd it go?" Sora whispered

"I think he's ok now, he's just down like we all can get" Mimi whispered back.

"So now that we're all here, we can discuss the release of the single and the appearances" Izzy said 

"Appearances?" Tai asked

"Yes, you know sign the single at music stores, meet and greet fans the usual" Jyou replied

"What all in one week?" Sora asked

"No, all in one day, the release day of the single in two days" Jyou answered putting tow fingers up to signal 'two'

"What?!" the band cried in unison

"You've been pushing us so much Jyou, don't you think we need a rest!" Matt cried, standing

"Sit down Yamato. We know that you've been working hard, and that's why after today's announcement of the winner of the 'spend a day with Teen Dream on their next video shoot' competition, we are giving you the rest of the day off and tomorrow to relax for the next week which will be hectic" Izzy said and Matt sat down whilst Jyou stood.

"What? One and a half days off?! We need them to practise more and promote the single more!" Jyou cried

"Jyou they've been promoting for the past three weeks since the launch, they've done all that they can do. I am the one who makes the final decision for this band and I have already called all tv shows and radio programmes off for tomorrow. If we're not careful the band will get sick of all this as well as their fans." Izzy said calmly and the band smiled as Jyou sat down, defeated. (haha)

"Wow Izzy showed him" Sora whispered

"I never knew he could get so angry over the single" Mimi said a little shocked at Jyou's frustration.

"So we have the day off and tomorrow?" Tai asked

"Yes, straight after the TTV performance where you will have cars ready to drop you off, home" Izzy smiled

"We get to go home?!" Mimi cheered

"Great" Matt said and smiled to Mimi.

"Fine. You have half an hour until you're on" Jyou said as he looked at his watch. "I suggest you go to hair and make up, and get freshened up"

"Ok" the band said then left the room, before either Izzy or Jyou changed their minds.

Sora and Tai entered the make up room, and Matt and Mimi were following them in silence. Mimi tried to think of something to say but all that her mind was coming out with was, 'So Matt did you try to kiss me before?' and she knew that wasn't a good topic to say especially with eyes and ears all around the place that could put the whole band in jeopardy.

"Mimi" Matt broke the silence and Mimi's train of thought.

"Y…Yeah?" Mimi said turning to him.

"I just wanna thank you again, I suppose things are looking up, I get to see TK again and have a rest all at the same time" Matt smiled

"No problem" Mimi smiled back

"You know if you wanna come round and just hang out at my place during our free time…you can always come round to my place" Matt said trying to keep his cool, although his heart was beating at a fast pace.

'Did he just say what I hoped he'd just say? Erm…say something cool Mimi, otherwise you'll mess it up…' Mimi thought, "Er…I…well…yeah of course I would!" Mimi cried 'Bang goes the cool image, perhaps desperate might suit me best!'

"Great, well we better get into makeup. I think I can feel Jyou's temper from here" Matt smiled and opened the makeup door for Mimi, who blushed as she walked past a smiling Matt.

'Maybe she is right, this could be the start' Matt thought.

~*~   

Davis waited patiently outside the tv studio's where TTV was being filmed, he seemed to be just another fan along with other screaming girls, not including his sister however who was sitting beside her phone praying that she won the competition, yet Davis was waiting for someone else.

"Where is he? Gee he yells at me to get down here and he's late" Davis sighed kicking a stone.

"Come with me" a voice, told Davis and he followed the figure into a small alleyway.

"Since you made a mistake last time, and might I say a quite stupid mistake, I shall give you one last chance to not screw anything up" the figure said

"Hey it wasn't my fault, I'm not a fan so I don't know who he was related to" Davis said to his defence

"Yes well, I want you to go home and suck up to that crazed lunatic of a sister of yours" Owikawa said and handed Davis an envelope.

"Why do you want me to do that?" Davis asked

"I have fixed the competition so that your sister will win the day with Teen Dream on their next video shoot" Owikawa started

"Why?" Davis asked

"Because this means that you can go as well, and spy on the band. You will need to be there and keep a close eye on the band especially Yamato Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa, they're up to something and whatever it is, I want to get the story first" Owikawa explained

"Right, well what happens if Jun doesn't let me go?" Davis asked

"Well you won't let that happen, will you?" Owikawa threatened as he gripped Davis

"Oww…yeah ok I get the point"

"Good, I hope you have a good time, I'll see you in a few weeks and you better have something good" Owikawa snapped then released Davis and walked out of the alleyway.

"Geez the things I do for Kari" Davis sighed as he rubbed his arm. "Better go tell Jun the good news"

~*~

"Please welcome back Teen Dream!" the presenters cried and the audience were in an uproar, as Teen Dream walked onto set and sat down on the sofa.

"Welcome back guys, well it's been a week since the competition and you're here to give the results out" the female presenter smiled and the band nodded.

Meanwhile, Jun's eyes were fixed to the tv screen as she held a phone in one hand and gripped a cushion with the other. The door opened and Davis walked in as Jun was crying "Let it be me!"

"Erm Jun" Davis started.

"Quiet!" Jun cried and Davis walked over to the tv screen with a smile on his face.

"Get out of the way!" Jun cried "They're announcing the results"

"I'll only move if you promise me that if you win, I'll have to come with you" Davis smiled

"What?" Jun said and looked confused to her brother

"Promise and I'll move"

"Yeah, yeah, just move!" Jun cried and Davis did so, once he heard the answer he wanted.

"And the winner of the day on our next video shoot is…" Mimi started as she opened the gold envelope and handed it to Tai.

"Jun Motimyo (cant spell her last name), from Obadiah" Tai announced and Matt's face dropped in shear horror

'Oh god no!" he thought

"Oh my god, YES!!" Jun cried jumping up and down she then dialled a number on the phone and yelled something about her winning and Matt.

"Oh Jun" Davis called

"What?" Jun asked from her conversation on the phone

"Remember our deal?"

"What deal?" Jun asked

"I'm going with you, remember?" Davis said with a smirk

"Oh man" Jun sighed

'This can't be happening, why that crazed lunatic of all people. I desperately need that day off now!' Matt thought had he pulled his hand though his hair, as the programme was finishing. He then looked over to Mimi who smiled warmly to him. Matt then returned the smile, and an idea popped into his head.

~*~

A.N.

Ok, Ok another kinda cliffy, but what's Matt's idea? And will the band be able to cope with a whole day of Jun and Davis trying to find something out? Review and you'll find out!

Oh and by the way, if you haven't guessed by now, then you probably haven't heard the song 'cos the clues in here were pretty obvious. I have decided that for their next single, 'At the beginning' from Anastasia is the best song to do. ^_~ But I don't have a clue about their video so if you can help with any ideas, email me, or review with the idea, and I promise that the best idea that I love will get recognition!

~*Cherry Li*~


	10. Near Miss

A.N 

Ohayo!!!!!!!! TEEN DREAM'S BACK!!! * jumps up and down * Everyone has been begging me to go back to this and so….I have!!! ^_^.

Last Time:  Matt got frustrated with his thoughts and how he hasn't had anyone proper to talk to other than Tai :S Yet Mimi and him had a long talk and Matt realised how much they had in common ^_^. The results of the competition came in and Davis was told how it was fixed so that he and his sister Jun would win it, much to the pain of Matt!!! Yet during the madness of his agony a thought emerged!!

Enjoy this chapter!!!

Remember visit Teen Dream's official site!!! www.geocties.com/cherryrealm 

Dedicated to animegurl ~* you're a star!! *~

~*Cherry Li*~

~*Teen Dream*~

The band finally finished the last of their shoots for the cover of their debut single and the T.V shows, and they packed away their belongings to venture back home for a whole day and a half off which the entire band needed.

"Who'd ever thought I'd brought do much" Mimi said as she packed her clothes into a huge suitcase.

"Mimi you _bought_ most of the clothes and stole them from the photo shoots" Sora giggled as she placed only a few of her items in a smaller suitcase.

"No, I battered my eyelashes and they _gave_ them to me!" Mimi corrected Sora with a smile then picked up a white dress from their first photo shoot. "Matt" Mimi thought as she gently hugged the dress close to her and closed her eyes picturing his image in her mind.

"…yeah that was such a funny shoot especially the colour Matt turned when you sat next to him, I think…Mimi are you listening? Mimi? Hey Mimi!" Sora called Mimi out of her daydream.

"Yeah?" Mimi jumped turning to her best friend.

"Mimi you were away with the fairies there, are you ok?" Sora asked

"Yeah, I was remembering something that's all." Mimi smiled and placed the dress into her suitcase as Sora looked at her suspiciously. 

~*~

"So Matt what you planning to do then with your free time? I'm planning to just walk down the street and see how many gorgeous girls want my body!" Tai smirked whilst packing the last of his belongings.

"Whatever Tai, I'm just planning to write" Matt said simply.

"Write? Write what exactly?" Tai asked curiously

"Maybe a song, I just have an idea" Matt said

"Oh right, gee I'm no good at that, I just love my beloved drums!" Tai smiled whilst hugging his drumsticks and Matt sweat-dropped.

"Well I'm off, my taxi's outside so I better get going" Matt said whilst picking up his suitcase and guitar case.

"Ja ne Matt, see you on Monday for the release!" Tai smiled

"Yeah, see ya Tai" Matt smiled back at his friend before walking out the room.

"I wonder if I'll see Matt" Mimi thought to herself as she trundled her suitcase out of her room.

"I wonder if I'll see Mimi" Matt thought as he closed the door behind himself and started walking down the corridor lost in his thoughts.

"I wonder if her meant it when he asked me round? He could have been just saying it. Oh this is sooo complicated!!" Mimi groaned to herself as she walked down the corridor until something hit her and she ended up on the floor with another casualty.

"Gomen, Gomen, I wasn't careful (sorry)" Mimi apologised quickly as she tried to get up.

"Hey no probs it's my fault as well" a familiar voice replied reaching out a hand to help her up.

"Matt" Mimi gasped as she looked up meeting his sea blue eyes.

"Yep, are you ok?" he then asked as he helped Mimi up.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you." Mimi smiled as she picked up her heavy suitcase only for it to be taken away from her by Matt.

"What are you doing?" Mimi asked

"Helping you" Matt smiled "Al right you look cool in front of her and she's smiling!! Though what the hell does she put in this bricks!!???" Matt thought as he struggled with her suitcase let alone his!!

"Are you looking forward to be going home?" Mimi asked to break the long pending silence that occurred until they both walked near the cars.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see TK and well just be normal, though Tai doesn't" Matt smiled

"Yeah that's Tai for you" Mimi said

"What about you?" Matt asked

"Me? I thought I'd just relax and catch up on gossip really" Mimi replied as they walked through the doors into the line of screaming fans all calling out the two's names and begging for autographs which they both obliged to do, until their body guards pulled the two away.

"Well it looks like good bye" Matt called over the screams of the crowd.

"Yeah I guess" Mimi called back, though a little disappointed.

"I'll see you soon yeah" Matt smiled as he handed Mimi her suitcase pushing something into her hands just before he got into his own car. Mimi looked at her hand as she sat in the back seat of the black car, and opened it carefully to find a piece of paper:

15 Aoi Terrace 

Odabiah

_Hope to see you tomorrow ^_^._

_Love_

_Yamato "Matt"_

_~x~_

Mimi pressed the paper close to her self and smiled as she saw Matt drive away in the opposite direction to herself. He hadn't forgot! 

~*~

Mimi got out of the car as it pulled up outside her house where a 'Welcome Home' banner was in place and her family and friends met her.

"MIMI" Yolie cried as she ran and hugged her friend.

"Hey Yolie" Mimi smiled as she lowered her suitcase once Yolie got off her.

"Wow Mimi, how is your rehearsal and Matt and Tai and…." Yolie babbled

"Er one question at a time" Mimi said

"Sorry, I've never had a friend who's a total star" Yolie gleamed.

"Ok then. Mama, Papa" Mimi smiled as she ran and hugged her parents.

"How was your trip hunny, are they feeding you ok?" Mimi's mum asked as she looked at her daughter "You're all skin and bones, are they making you that?"

"Mama, no I've always been like this, but I am hungry" Mimi smiled

"That's my girl, it's good to have you home princess" Mimi's dad smiled

"Where's Ken?" Mimi asked Yolie as they began walking into the house

"Oh he's meeting his cousin, Sora, you know the girl in your band, ohh my boyfriend is even related to one of the band members this is soooo cool!!" Yolie cheered as she skipped into the house followed by Mimi, still clutching onto the paper.

~*~

After finally loosing the mad running fans that chased Matt down the highway, the car finally pulled up to Matt's flat where he lived with his dad who was a reporter.

"Doubt I'll get a funfair Dad's probably working and TK…" Matt thought as he got out of the car, yet was surprised by tons of confetti thrown over him and bangs of poppers going off.

"Mum? Dad? TK?" Matt gasped in surprise as his parents and brother smiled in front of the doors holding onto a cake saying 'Welcome Home Star'. "Why are you here?"

"Well we thought we'd surprise you, we're so proud of you son, we knew you'd make it" Matt's mum smiled as she kissed her son on the forehead.

"Thanks mum" Matt smiled

"Hey bro, should I now get your autograph or will you still remember me?" TK smiled to his brother.

"Hey I'll never forget your face!" Matt joked

"Come on you two, lets go in and eat this cake" Matt's Dad said and they all followed him into the flats.

"Looks like things are looking up" Matt smiled to himself as he walked with his family. "I never want this to end"

~*~

After tons of cakes and catching up, Matt finally was let back into his room and he collapsed on his bed. He closed his eyes and felt words push into his head as he remembered the conversation he had with Mimi earlier that day. He then opened his eyes and darted them around the room until he saw his guitar lying on the floor. He then got up and grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and sat back down placing his guitar on his knee. Just as he began to strum a few notes out, a knock softly tapped his door and TK entered.

"Hey Matt" TK smiled

"Hey TK" Matt smiled as he put away his guitar.

"Can I talk to you?" TK asked

"Wait is it Kari?" Matt asked

"How did you…" TK said

"Duh you go on about her all the time" Matt smiled and TK blushed.

"How do you get a girl to notice you?" TK asked

"Well just be yourself, be a gentleman and always help her out" Matt said 

"Is that it?" TK asked

"Ok this will take some time" Matt thought as he motioned his brother to sit and began telling him all about girls.

~*~

Just as morning broke, Mimi darted around her room placing numerous items of clothes on and brushing her hair at the same time.

"Mimi where are you going? Aren't you meant to relax for this day?" Mimi's mum asked as she poked her head around Mimi's bedroom door.

"Mfull mahha uham" Mimi muffled as she placed on a pink summer dress.

"I didn't get that" her mum replied

"I said I'm going somewhere" Mimi said as she popped shoes onto her feet.

"Where? If you go somewhere won't people mob you, and I don't want my little girl getting hurt!" Mimi's mum sighed as she sat on Mimi's pink bed.

"Mum, 1 people won't mob me because I'll be indoors and I'm taking my car and 2 I'm not a little girl" Mimi explained

"Well just be careful ok, but have some breakfast before you go" Mimi's mum smiled.

~*~

Matt rolled out of bed as he heard the sound of breakfast being made and voices stirring in the kitchen. He got up and walked out of his room and into the kitchen where he found his dad cooking pancakes.

"Dad, are you cooking?" Matt asked in surprise.

"Yeah well, got to give my son strength now he's a pop star" his dad smiled as he placed a piles of pancakes smothered in syrup in front of Matt.

"But you never cook" Matt said as he sat down tasting the pancakes.

"Well I took it up since you were away, but I'm sorry son I can't spend the day with you today, I've got a meeting with the boss they want me to do a 'fan page' on you to attract a younger audience to the paper" Matt's dad explained

"Oh so your buttering me up?" Matt smiled

"No, but I thought it might help" Matt's dad smiled

"Yeah of course you can interview me, though you do know most things about me, but no embarrassing stories!!" Matt warned and his dad nodded. "I've got a few things to do today anyway so it's ok with me"

"Great, I'll do it tonight" Matt's dad smiled

~*~

Mimi had been driving for an hour searching for Matt's flat. She held the paper in her hand tightly and drove slowly against a row of small flats until she could fins number 15 Aoi Terrace.

"12, 13…Where is it" Mimi thought to herself as she searched. She then stopped the car as she saw a flat with balloons on the outside and a welcome home banner in the window with stars surrounding it. She then looked at the number.

"15! Bingo!" Mimi smiled and looked into her rear view mirror before jumping out of the car. "It looks like he had a nice welcome home party aswell" Mimi smiled as she walked towards the door and knocked softly on it.

Matt had finished clearing the plates away from breakfast after his dad left for work, he could cook now yet he was still reliant on Matt to clear everything away! Matt had luckily already had a shower and got dressed when her heard a faint tap at the door.

"Oh my god she's here!" Matt thought as he frantically put everything away and took a look at the flat to make sure it was tidy. He then walked to the door, breathed in and opened it slowly.

"Hey Matt" Mimi smiled sweetly making Matt blush slightly.

"Hey Meems, you wanna come in?" Matt asked and Mimi smiled as she entered his flat.

"You seem to have enjoyed yourself last night" Mimi smiled as she pointed to the balloons.

"Yeah my family just did it, it was weird but nice" Matt smiled

"Yeah isn't it? My family did the same for me, it felt as though I haven't seen them in years when it's only been a few weeks" Mimi said as she sat down on the sofa.

"Exactly, TK came in and asked me how he could get the girl he likes, I haven't talked to him like that for ages, but it was really nice" Matt agreed

"Oh what did you advise him?" Mimi smiled and looked at Matt.

"Erm… nothing much just how to impress a girl, not that I know or anything, he just needed some advice" Matt said 'That was a good speech, doofus' Matt then thought.

"Right. So what else have you been up to?" Mimi asked as she played with he dress.

"Nothing much I was just trying to write a song" Matt replied

"Really? Have you done anything yet?" Mimi asked

"Well…" Matt began

"Is this it?" Mimi asked as she saw a piece of paper on the table

"No" Matt said as he reached for it aswell yet touched Mimi's hand instead. Mimi and Matt froze as their hearts pounded faster. They then took their hands away.

"So have you come up with a name yet?" Mimi asked slowly to break the silence

"No I haven't come up with anything, I just need some inspiration that's all" Matt said as he then brought his head up and gazed into Mimi's eyes

"Really?" Mimi softly said as she gazed back into his, edging her self closer until their eyes closed and their lips were inches apart.

"This is it, I'm finally going to kiss him!!!" Mimi thought

"Come on Yamato there's no distractions!" Matt thought.

Suddenly Mimi's phone began to chime braking the two up into and anime fall. Mimi then got up and answered her phone with a little frustration.

"Moshi Moshi" Mimi answered

"Mimi I've been phoning your house all morning, you have to come round and go shopping with me right now!!" Yolie cried down the phone. Mimi's heart sank as she answered her friend

"Yeah sure, I'll be right there" Mimi then clicked the phone off and got up.

"Who was it?" Matt asked coolly

"Oh my friend, I have to go see her. Thankyou for inviting me sorry I couldn't have stayed longer" Mimi apologised

"Yeah me too" Matt thought

"It's ok" Matt smiled and opened the door for her

"I'll see you tomorrow" Mimi smiled and kissed Matt on the cheek before getting into her car.

"Yeah bye" Matt said as he watched Mimi drive off and placed a hand on where her lips touched him. He then turned around and closed the door and made his way to his bedroom. He picked up his guitar and a piece of paper and closed his eyes as the words flooded his mind. He then opened them and wrote:

At The Beginning By Yamato Ishida 

~*~

Deep in the shadows of the woods opposite Matt's flat a pair of eyes fixated to the flat had watched all, and a smile had crept up on its face. 

~*~

A.N 

Dun Dun Dun!!!! Hehe hope you liked that chapter, it was dedicated to animegurl because she has been giving me inspiration and keeps bugging me to update, so this one's for you chick!!!! ^_^

Please visit my site and review review review!!!!

*Also send me fanart from any of my stories and I'll post them on my site!!! Please!! ^_^

~*Cherry Li*~


	11. And Now It Begins

A.N 

I'm back!!!!!!! ^_^. Gomen for not posting ANYTHING, for about 6 months im so sorry. Ive bin rushed off my feet with exams and stuff but im back now with your fav fic Teen Dream!! 

Thankyou so much for all your kind reviews and nagging (lol) to put another chapter up and well this one is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed. THANKYOU!!!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't and quite frankly will never own digimon or the lyrics that are used in the story, so don't sue I just want to entertain!! ^_^

~*Cherry Li*~

~*Teen Dream*~

Matt placed his pen down after nearly a day of none stop writing. His efforts seemed to had payed off as he examined his scruffy notes and crossed out words that in the end formed a pretty damn good song, well in his mind.

'Finished' Matt smiled to him self proudly as he got up and walked towards the kitchen. He then was greeted with the memory of Mimi being there that morning and his only and probably last chance of kissing her was taken away by ANOTHER distraction.

'I swear someone up there hates me' Matt thought out loud to the ceiling as he poured himself a drink. Matt then sunk into his sofa as he turned on the T.V and a news bulletin came on.

'Japan's most successful and popular band 'Teen Dream' will release there debut single only hours from now. Many fan's have waited patiently for this day to come, and some have even camped outside record shops to be the first to own the single' a journalist reported as he stood outside a record store. Then the camera turned to a short haired girl;

'MATT I LOVE YOU I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU!!!' The girl frantically screamed and Matt sighed realizing it was the freak that was Jun.

'No doubt that this single will be a hit' the reporter ended and Matt turned off the T.V having enough of him and the band spread across every channel.

Suddenly the door opened and his dad walked through, clutching a takeaway meal and a large notepad, ready for his sons interview.

'Hey dad, what's all this for?' Matt asked as he rose from the sofa.

'Just a few snacks. I got your favorite' his dad smiled as he placed his things on the table.

'Still trying to butter me up?' Matt laughed as he sat down and started to pick at the food.

'Well you need all your energy to answer my questions y'know' Matt's dad said as he got out his notebook and started writing 'Are you ready?' he then asked

'Fire away' Matt said

'Right then, when…'

~*~

'I have to tell him' Mimi thought as she lay on her bed, her things re-packed to go jetting off with her band mates again. 'But I…I…don't know…' Mimi train of thought was interrupted by her mum softly knocking on the door.

'Come in' Mimi answered and her mum entered

'Mimi hunny, your limo's here' Mimi's mum smiled loving each day at seeing her daughter being who she dreamed of becoming since she was little. She then stopped and saw that her daughter didn't look so happy. 'Mimi whats up?'

'Nothing. I'm just tired' Mimi lied and sat up.

'I doubt that, that's all you have done sleep, well apart from shop aswell' Mimi's mum said as she sat beside her daughter.

'If you call running away from mobs of fans shopping then yes' Mimi sighed

'Do you hate this?' Mimi's mum asked concernedly.

'No this is my dream its just that theres one thing I want but can't have' Mimi sighed

'Well what's that…' Mimi's mum began but was interrupted by her dad

'Mimi you better get going, Jyou's just been on the phone' Mimi's dad said, and Mimi stood knowing that if she was late she would get it from Jyou.

 Mimi said her goodbyes and placed her luggage in the boot of the limo. Mimi then gave one last wave to her parents before getting into the limo and being taken to the studios to get ready for the release of their first single.

Although she was tired, she couldn't help but look forward to it. She longed to see the others again and one in particular who she couldn't help thinking about all the time, Matt. It was easy that everything reminded her of him as she looked out of the window, the sun and how his hair shone like it, a lake and how his eyes gleamed like pools of water, and of course dozens of posters of the band that featured Matt. Mimi sighed, she wondered if he thought about her too. She longed to know if he felt the same way, but one thing stood in her way of happiness, which was her only happiness, the band, because of the public and to contract they weren't allowed to date anyone especially a band member. All Mimi's dreams were crumbling right before her eyes.

  ~*~

'Ok now that you've had far to many days off, you need to rehearse the song again before we do the promotional tour around record shops today.' Jyou sternly said to the band as he entered the room.

'Nice to see you too Jyou' Sora sarcastically said.

'Well we both want this to do well for you guys and girls. Lets hope all our hard work pays off' Izzy said as he leaned against his desk.

Matt couldn't help but look over at Mimi every once in a while during Jyou's speech, he found her enchanting every time his eyes looked upon her. Yet he could tell she wasn't focused on Jyou's speech either as she fidgeted with her dress and twisted her hair every so often.

'I wonder what she's thinking? I'd love to know if its me, but I probably be only kidding myself, after he dashing of like that it was as if I had a disease' Matt sighed at his thoughts then snapped back into Jyou's speech as his name was called.

'Yamato has something to tell us all' Jyou said as he looked to Matt who then stood. Mimi's eyes picked up and watched Matt as he walked to face the group.

'I've wrote a song over the time we had off and I thought that maybe it could be our next single. That is if Izzy, Jyou and you guys like it' Matt said and he folded his arms.

'Its fantastic that's all I have to say' Izzy exclaimed as he re-read it for the hundredth time. 'Matt you have talent that's for sure. The rest of you can read it on the coach as we go to our first destination. But it has my approaval' Izzy smiled

'And mine' Jyou then said making Matt smile.

'Great' Matt said as the others got up and grabbed a copy of his song.

'Congrats Matt, so you did do what I told you not to' Tai smirked as he took a piece of paper from Jyou.

'Have any love children Tai' Matt asked with a smile.

'Nah, I was erm well busy with stuff' Tai mumbled and Matt laughed

'Yeah right'

'No, I think I'll stick to one girl at a time' Tai smiled then looked to Sora who was talking with Mimi when Matt wasn't looking.

'Are you Ok Meem's?' Sora asked her friend as they got up.

'Yeah why?' Mimi asked

'It's just that you've been quite that's all I suppose its because you miss your shopping' Sore smiled and Mimi smiled back

'Yeah I guess' Mimi smiled

'I can't believe Matt wrote a song!' Sora said surprised as she picked up a piece of paper.

'Yeah' Mimi answered flatly still having Matt racing through her mind screaming 'does he like me' or 'doesn't he like me'.

'Wow this is great. Have you heard these lyrics Mimi; In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you' Sora said and Mimi's trance was broken as she instantly realized where the words had came from.

'That's from what I told him a few days ago when he was upset. He does care!' Mimi smiled and looked over to Matt who met her eyes. The world seemed to have paused as they gazed at each other from across the room and both smiled at each other. This was the beginning.

~*~

Sorry it's short but I had to get a chapter out for you guys!!!!

Please review and ill try and update more!!!

Love and laughs

~*Cherry Li*~ 


End file.
